Marrying Prince Charming
by Azova10
Summary: [SEQUEL FPC] Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan selama dua tahun dan mulai serius, namun Baekhyun agak gelisah karena Chanyeol sepertinya menyembunyikan beberapa hal darinya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih sering ribut, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dari teman-teman mereka. CHANBAEK/KAISOO/HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas wine-nya di atas meja, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Jadi," Baekhyun tersenyum penuh makna, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memotong kimchi, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'hubunganku dengan Jongin'? Kami hanya bertetangga."

"Well, apa kalian sudah ada kemajuan? Ini sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak kalian jadi tetangga, bukan?"

Alis Kyungsoo bertautan sempurna mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, 'kemajuan' adalah kata dengan makna yang besar. Jadi, bisakah kau katakan langsung apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian sudah melakukan seks?" Baekhyun langsung tembak.

"What? No! Kami tidak punya hubungan sejauh itu, oke?" Kyungsoo membantah.

"Ya, tapi kalian pernah berciuman."

"Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan."

"Aku disana saat lidah kalian sedang 'berperang'."

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar. Ia menatap malas pria bermata sipit itu. "Kami sedang mabuk waktu itu, jadi itu semua hanyalah kecelakaan."

"Mm-hm~" Baekhyun terdengar tidak mengindahkan penjelasan Kyungsoo, malah melemparkan senyuman mengejek. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali memotong kimchi-nya.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Aku dan Jongin tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan. Kami bahkan sering bertengkar."

"Kau tahu? Bahkan Gandhi pernah mengatakan, 'berciuman saat mabuk adalah awal dari cinta yang membara'." ujar Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan senyuman penuh makna di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun datar. "Gandhi tidak pernah mengatakan itu, Baek."

"Mungkin tidak, tapi 'berciuman saat mabuk adalah awal dari cinta yang membara' itu benar."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**MARRYING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Chapter 1 – Something Hidden**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Saya awalnya gak niat buat bikin sequel lho, tapi karena FPC adalah salah satu FF kesukaan saya dan entah kenapa saya pengen bikin liat ChanBaek nikah dan NC-an #plakk! Dan lagi, beberapa readers pengen liat mereka nikah. So that's why, saya bikin FF ini. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena lama banget publish sequel ini. Itu karena sebagian besar dikarenakan jalan ceritanya yang masih agak ngawang *gampar diri sendiri*. Oh ya, disini saya bakal ceritain kisah romansa KaiSoo juga, jadi KaiSoo shipper juga harap merapat ya. Tenang aja, NO CHANSOO di FF ini. Chapter kali ini terinspirasi dari sebuah sitkom. Well, last but not least, hope you like it and don't forget to give some reviews. Tengkyuuuu~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, tidak ada yang terjadi setelah kau dan Jongin berciuman?" Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan.

"Untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya, Byun Baekhyun, jawabannya adalah tidak."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata curiga. "Tidak ada atau**–**"

"Tidak ada!" Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi. "Daripada membicarakan hal ini, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Kalian sudah dua tahun berpacaran, apa ada kemajuan?"

"Tentu saja ada. Chanyeol semakin hebat di ranjang dan–"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Baek!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang mesum. "Apa kalian tidak akan melanjutkan hubungan kalian ke tahap yang lebih serius? Menikah misalnya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Bibirnya mengerucut sedetik setelahnya. "Inginnya sih begitu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'inginnya sih begitu'?"

"Well, beberapa hari ini Chanyeol terlihat lebih sibuk daripada biasanya, tapi aku harus memakluminya karena aku ingat betapa bersemangatnya dia saat Prof. Kwon memintanya menjadi asistennya. Belum lagi dengan dream job yang Chanyeol dapatkan beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi ya, waktunya bersamaku semakin sedikit." tutur Baekhyun lesu.

"Sungguh? Wow, aku tidak menyangka dia se-workaholic itu." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya seraya menyesap wine-nya. Melihat temannya yang biasanya selalu bersemangat terlihat lesu, Kyungsoo jadi iba. "Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Mungkin dia sedang menabung untuk masa depan kalian?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mengesampingkan dua pekerjaan yang sedang diembannya, Chanyeol terkadang suka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan jika aku mulai membicarakan pernikahan atau semacamnya dan dia juga tidak jarang mengakhiri acara-saling-telepon-dan-kirim-pesan-kami dengan berbagai alasan." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mimik serius. "Apa ini perasaanku saja atau ini memang aneh?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Itu memang agak aneh."

"Right? Maksudku, kalau dia sedang menghindariku karena dia sudah bosan denganku atau semacamnya, dia seharusnya mengatakannya dengan jelas. Aku benci diacuhkan seperti ini." Baekhyun merajuk.

"Baek, itu sama sekali tidak benar." tepis Kyungsoo. Pria bermata belok itu menghampiri temannya dan mengusap bahunya pelan –berusaha menghiburnya. "Aku kenal Chanyeol. Well, memang kami tidak berpacaran dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tapi aku kenal pria itu. Chanyeol mencintaimu, aku bisa melihat itu dari caranya menatapmu dan dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. "Benarkah?"

"Apa tatapan ini meragukanmu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dua bola matanya yang besar, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Well, kau mungkin benar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Aku memang benar, Baek. Percayalah."

"Ya, mungkin aku hanya terlalu banyak berspekulasi. Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

**Tapi sebenarnya tidak.**

Baekhyun tidak yakin.

Dia yakin Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan dia harus tahu apa itu.

Jadi keesokan harinya, pria penggila eye-liner itu menyelinap ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol. Beruntung pria manis itu tahu kombinasi kamar apartemen kekasihnya, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalamnya. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan –seperti Chanyeol tiba-tiba pulang, Baekhyun tidak melepaskan sepatunya. Diapun mulai menggeledah kamar apartemen Chanyeol, dimulai dari mencari-entah-apa-itu di laci-laci bufet sampai ke bawah sofa. Namun di tengah acara-penggeledahan-kamar-apartemen-Chanyeol, pria mungil itu dikejutkan oleh bunyi suara pintu yang dibuka. Maka dengan cepat, pria pendek itu berlari cepat menuju lemari Chanyeol dan bersembunyi di sana.

Sial! Kenapa Chanyeol pulang secepat ini? –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati saat ia melihat Chanyeol melalui celah lemari.

Well, dia harus mencari cara agar Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya. Dia tidak bisa diam di dalam lemari Chanyeol selamanya, bukan? Jadi, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Jongin.

"Hey, bagaimana kabar arsitek kesukaanku –selain sangat tampan?" ucap Baekhyun saat Jongin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hey, Samchoon~"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Bukan, ini Baekhyun."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Intonasi Jongin berubah drastis (dari ramah ke jengkel) –merasa curiga kenapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba memujinya.

"Karena beberapa alasan, aku terjebak di dalam lemari Chanyeol. Bantu aku keluar dan aku akan berikan video pornomu dengan Tao."

"Aku tidak butuh itu, kau bisa pasang itu di Youtube kalau kau mau." Jongin menolak dengan tegas. "Lagipula, aku ingin mempermalukannya sedikit di dunia maya, menurutku itu akan menjadi sangat keren." Jongin terkekeh di seberang sana.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, tapi kemudian berusaha mengacuhkannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku akan menemanimu ke strip club minggu depan?"

"Strip club mana?" Jongin mulai tertarik.

"Gay strip club."

"Sold."

Baekhyun mengakhiri sambungan telepon, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Jongin saja.

.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu kehadiran pria berkulit tan itu. Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, bel kamar apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi. Sang pemilik kamarpun beranjak dari kursi meja belajarnya dan mendekati pintu. Chanyeol menautkan alisnya ketika menemukan Jongin dengan napas terengah-engah di ambang pintu.

"Prof. Kwon di lobi apartemenmu..hosh..ingin bertemu denganmu..hosh..sekarang."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, pria tinggi itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju lobi, yang kemudian disusul oleh Jongin di belakangnya. Begitu Chanyeol dan Jongin pergi dari sana, Baekhyun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pria mungil itu mengintip sebentar –memastikan Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Setelah memastikan keadaan, Baekhyun berjalan menuju laptop Chanyeol –yang belum sempat Chanyeol matikan semenjak ia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Namun perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan pada semacam proyek rumah yang sedang Chanyeol kerjakan. Baekhyun mengernyit. Chanyeol biasanya selalu menceritakan semua proyek rumah yang sedang dikerjakannya, tapi dia tidak tahu tentang proyek yang satu ini. Baekhyun segera membuang jauh-jauh rasa ingin tahu akan proyek rumah tersebut dan mulai fokus mencari file mencurigakan di dalamnya.

Binggo!

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat satu folder dengan nama 'FDH' di laptop itu. Dikliknya folder itu, namun belum sempat mata Baekhyun menelaah setiap isi folder itu, ia mendengar bunyi suara pintu kamar apartemen Chanyeol dibuka. Dengan cepat, pria mungil itu mengklik close window tersebut dan kembali bersembunyi di lemari Chanyeol. Sementara di ambang pintu kamar apartemen Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu sedang menggerutu pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir itu adalah Prof. Kwon?" tanya Chanyeol dengan intonasi tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya salah lihat." Jongin membela diri.

Chanyeol sempat menganga. "Pria tadi gondrong, Jongin."

Ya, itu memang konyol.

Prof. Kwon itu botak dan Jongin mengira pria gondrong di lobi apartemen Chanyeol adalah Prof. Kwon.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Kupikir pria tua itu mengenakkan wig."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya –meninggalkan Jongin di luar sana. Di lain sudut, Baekhyun kembali menghubungi Jongin untuk meminta bantuannya lagi.

"Hey, bagaimana kabar arsitek kesukaanku –selain diberkahi?"

Jongin mengernyit. "Samchoon?"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Bukan, ini Baekhyun lagi."

"Oke, dua pertanyaan. Pertama, kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau kau ganti nomor?"

"Sekarang kau tahu'kan aku ganti nomor?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan –membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. "Kedua, apakah aku benar-benar arsitek kesukaanmu?"

Ada jeda sejenak disana sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab, "Ya."

Itu terdengar sangat ragu.

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. Hell, dia sudah tahu bahwa sahabatnya sedang menjadi penjilat saat ini. Arsitek kesukaan Baekhyun hanyalah kekasihnya yang bertelinga lebar itu.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang. Aku masih terjebak di dalam lemari Chanyeol, bisakah kau mengajaknya keluar sebentar saja?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik sesegera mungkin.

"Tidak. Tugasku sudah selesai, Baek. Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disana? Kau beralih profesi dari penulis lagu menjadi penguntit?" sindir Jongin.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Cepat bantu aku dan aku akan mentraktirmu makan ayam sepuasnya."

Demi ayam, Jongin akan lakukan apapun.

Jadi, ini yang Jongin lakukan: Jongin memencet bel kamar apartemen Chanyeol (lagi), membuat si pemilik kamar mengernyit saat menemukan pria berkulit tan itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya (lagi).

"Hey, bagaimana kabarnya arsitek kesukaanku –selain membanggakan diri menjadi asisten si botak?" seru Jongin –menyalin kalimat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jongin, aku sedang sibuk, oke? Bisakah kau ganggu orang lain saja?"

"Eyy~ ayolah, Yeol! Kau sudah sibuk beberapa hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita refreshing sebentar dengan pergi ke gay strip club?"

Baekhyun dengar itu dan dia akan membunuh Jongin setelah ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak suka kalau aku pergi ke tempat seperti itu." Chanyeol menolak dengan tegas, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bangga di dalam sana. "Sekarang, bisakah aku kembali ke pekerjaanku?"

"Yak, tunggu dulu!" Jongin menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menutup pintu kamarnya. "Arasseo, tidak ada gay strip club. Bagaimana kalau kita minum soju sebentar sambil berbincang? Sudah lama sekali'kan kita tidak melakukan itu?" Jongin membujuk kembali.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan –membenarkan ucapan Jongin. "Arasseo. Aku akan ambil jaket dan dompetku dulu."

"Tentu."

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Jongin. "Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, oke? Aku harus**–**"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Ayo pergi." Jongin segera menarik lengan Chanyeol dan pergi dari sana.

Begitu Jongin dan Chanyeol pergi dari sana, Baekhyun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun lihat laptop Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan mati. Tapi ia masih penasaran dengan folder yang ia temukan tadi. Jadi, Baekhyun segera menghidupkan kembali laptop itu seraya duduk di kursi meja belajar Chanyeol.

"Sial." Baekhyun berdecak kesal saat laptop Chanyeol meminta sebuah password sebelum masuk ke desktop. Pria manis itu menggigit kuku jarinya seraya berpikir. "Password, password. Kira-kira apa ya?"

Baekhyun memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan password yang Chanyeol gunakan, dimulai dari namanya, nama Chanyeol, kombinasi nama mereka, tanggal lahir mereka masing-masing, sampai kombinasi tanggal lahir mereka, tapi semuanya salah.

"Aish, apa password-mu, Dobbi?!" Baekhyun mulai kesal. Ini sudah hampir satu jam dia duduk disana dan memikirkan berbagai macam password –bahkan sempat mematikan dan menghidupkan kembali laptop itu karena dia selalu salah memasukkan password, tapi semuanya salah. Tiba-tiba, ia rasakan sebuah getaran dari ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Jongin masuk.

**From: KkamJong**

**Apapun yang kau lakukan disana, cepat pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya –ragu. Dia belum menemukan apapun dan kekasihnya itu sebentar lagi pulang. Tapi berdiam diri disana justru lebih bahaya. Baekhyun yakin Jongin tidak mau membantunya lagi jika ia tetap bersikukuh diam disana dan meminta bantuannya kembali untuk membuat Chanyeol sibuk di luar sana. Meminta bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain juga tidak bisa karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Pria mungil itu menghela napas panjang. Well, tidak ada pilihan lain selain pulang. Tapi jika kalian berpikir Baekhyun sudah menyerah untuk mencari tahu hal yang disembunyikan Chanyeol, makan kalian salah besar. Baekhyun berencana untuk memikirkan kembali cara mencari tahu hal yang disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya ketika ia tiba di apartemennya. Yang jelas, ia harus pergi dari sana dulu sebelum Chanyeol memergokinya.

.

.

Chanyeol memencet bel kamar apartemen Baekhyun. Beberapa saat yang lalu, kekasihnya itu mengirimkan pesan ke ponselnya yang isinya adalah menyuruhnya untuk ke apartemennya sekarang. Chaneyol tidak tahu Baekhyun ada perlu apa dengannya karena pria pendek itu tidak memberitahunya. Jadi, Chanyeol –tanpa banyak tanya lagi– segera pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun dan disinilah dia berada. Pria tinggi itu menyesap kopi yang tadi sempat ia beli di Starbucks sambil menunggu Baekhyun membukakan pintunya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama saat telinga Chanyeol mendengar bunyi pintu di hadapannya dibuka, namun–

"Uhhuk! Uhukk!" Chanyeol tersedak kopinya. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Apa yang Chanyeol lihat?

Well, hanya Baekhyun yang memakai celemek tanpa busana di dalamnya.

Ya, dia telanjang –secara teknis.

Wow.

"B–Baek, kenapa kau tidak–" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam. Setelah ia menutup pintu kamar apartemennya, didorongnya Chanyeol ke pintu sehingga raksasa itu sedikit meringis –karena punggungnya yang membentur pintu kayu itu cukup keras. Kopi yang dipegangnyapun hampir saja tumpah.

"Baek, apa yang–" Lagi-lagu ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat kekasih pendeknya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi terkesiap. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menggoda padanya, menghasilkan kegugupan tersendiri di diri Chanyeol.

"Hai~" sapa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak sebelum balik menyapanya, "H–halo.."

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang sesuai dengan perhitungannya, menghasilkan senyuman kepuasan di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Pria pendek itupun berniat menggoda pria jangkung itu lebih lanjut dengan menurunkan salah satu tangannya dengan perlahan dari leher Chanyeol menuju dada bidangnya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya meraih kopi Chanyeol dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Chanyeol sempat menahan napasnya saat jemari lentik Baekhyun bermain di atas dadanya yang masih berbalutkan pakaian.

"B–Baek, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol –antara gugup dan bingung.

"Aku?" Baekhyun menggunakan aegyo disana dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas pada kekasihnya. Jemarinya masih bermain-main di atas dada Chanyeol, membuat jantung si pria tinggi itu berdegup gila.

Hell, tentu saja Baekhyun sengaja melakukannya. Dia bukanlah tipe pria yang suka menggunakan aegyo dengan sengaja seperti itu. Itu hanya ia lakukan untuk keadaan khusus saja, seperti saat ini. Ini adalah siasatnya untuk membongkar rahasia Chanyeol. Ya, dengan menggodanya. Well, Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk memancing Chanyeol agar pria tinggi itu mau memberitahukan password laptop-nya, tapi kemudian ia berpikir lagi, kenapa dia harus capek-capek memancing kekasihnya kalau dia bisa membuatnya mengatakan rahasianya dengan mulutnya sendiri? Itu jauh lebih praktis. Di samping itu, Baekhyun suka melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang sedang gugup seperti ini. Baekhyun sempat merutuki dirinya yang baru memikirkan ide brilian itu. Well, dengan kata lain, sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Klasik.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, Yeollie~" ucap Baekhyun manja, kemudian menatap mata Chanyeol dengan puppy-eyes andalannya. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"T–tentu saja, tapi kena–"

Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol terlalu banyak bertanya, jadi ia putuskan untuk membungkam bibir tebal kekasihnya itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mengecup dan menyesap bibir atas-bawah Chanyeol bergantian, membuat Chanyeol terlena. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama karena Baekhyun tidak boleh sampai menggagalkan rencananya untuk membuat Chanyeol membongkar sendiri rahasianya. Maka, pria pendek itu memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Chanyeol intens.

"Kau tahu tidak ada rahasia yang kusembunyikan darimu'kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya seolah telah terhipnotis itu, membuat Baekhyun menyeringai. Pria pendek itu kemudian berjinjit untuk mendekatkan bibirnya itu ke telinga Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Yeollie.." ucap Baekhyun seduktif seraya menggigit daun telinga Chanyeol, membuat aliran darah pria jangkung itu berdesir hebat. "Beri tahu aku, sayang~"

Oh, tidak.

Chanyeol mulai tergoda.

Baekhyun bahkan memperburuk keadaan dengan menjilat daun telinga Chanyeol yang diiringi bunyi decakan dari bibir tipisnya.

Sial.

Chanyeol mulai merasakan penisnya menegang.

"Yeollhh..beri tahu aku rahasiamu~" Baekhyun menggodanya lagi.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam disana seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar dia tidak tergoda, tapi–

"Ermmh.." Baekhyun mulai mencium lehernya –kali ini diiringi dengan desahan yang menggoda.

Tahan. Tahan. Tahan.

"Chanyeolhh.."

SIAL!

BAEKHYUN TERLALU MENGGODA IMANNYA!

"A–aku sedang membuat proyek dream house untukmu!"

Dan itu dia.

Rahasia Chanyeol pecah bagaikan telur.

Miris.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara-memberikan-kissmark-di-leher-Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau apa?" tanya Baekhyun –agak tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar seraya menunduk. "A–aku tahu kau sudah lama menginginkan sebuah dream house, jadi aku diam-diam mengerjakan proyek ini." Raksasa itu kini menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tercengang. "Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, Baek."

Baekhyun luluh tentu saja.

"Benarkah itu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Seharusnya menjadi kejutan, tapi.." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menggantinya dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yeol, maafkan aku." Baekhyun merasa bersalah sekarang. "A–aku pikir kau–oh, Chanyeol-ah, aku benar-benar menyesal. Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun merasa tidak enak pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Tidak apa, Baek. Kupikir aku bisa merahasiakan hal ini sebelum proyek itu selesai, tapi ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik."

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau selalu sibuk?"

"Begitulah." Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya begitu merasa bersalah padanya, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Apanya?"

"Proyek dream house itu, kau menyukainya? Aku sudah membuat desainnya dan berbagai detail lainnya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Baekhyun merasa perutnya digelitiki sesuatu. Lalu tanpa perhitungan apapun, Baekhyun memeluknya kekasihnya erat, membuat kekasihnya kebingungan.

"Terima kasih, Yeol. Aku sangat senang." Ucapan Baekhyun itu memang nyaris seperti bisikan, tapi Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian balas memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol sedang berencana memberikan kejutan untuknya. Well, dia memang pernah mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia sangat menginginkan sebuah dream house, bahkan sampai memberitahunya setiap detail kecil mengenai rumah idamannya. Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa proyek rumah yang ia lihat di laptop Chanyeol adalah kejutan yang akan ia dapat kelak dari kekasihnya. FDH –Future Dream House. Tapi dia malah berpikiran macam-macam dan menerobos privasi kekasihnya. Baekhyun jadi merasa bodoh sekarang.

"Jadi," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun intens, "Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

"H–hah?" Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang gugup.

Sial, kenapa jadi senjata makan tuan begini? –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"C–Chanyeol-ah, aku–" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena bibir tebal Chanyeol sudah menempel di bibirnya. Tangan kekar Chanyeol mulai merambat menuju bokong Baekhyun yang tak tertutup apapun dan meremasnya. Well, Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan celemek saja di tubuhnya sebenarnya mempermudah Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhinya. Ditambah lagi, penampilan Baekhyun yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat libido Chanyeol memuncak. Baekhyun semakin terlihat begitu seksi di matanya.

"Mmnhh..Yeolhh.." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mencium lehernya. Pria mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga Chanyeol bisa menikmati permukaan putih mulus itu dengan leluasa. Jemari lentik Baekhyun yang awalnya berada di bahu Chanyeol, kini berpindah menuju leher si pria jangkung, seolah menyuruhnya untuk menjamahnya lebih dalam.

"Akh.." Baekhyun meringis saat dua jari Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya. Tangannya meremas baju Chanyeol agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk karena sentuhan sensual yang diciptakan pria tinggi itu. "Nggh..ahh.."

Desahan Baekhyun terdengar kembali saat bibir Chanyeol memberikan kissmark di sekitar dada Baekhyun dan itu membuat penis Chanyeol semakin hard. Saat tangan kanannya sibuk mempersiapkan surga milik Baekhyun, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk melepaskan celemek yang masih menempel di tubuh Baekhyun. Mata si pria tinggi itu seolah sudah tertutupi kabut nafsu karena pemandangan Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah dan napas memburu itu –demi Tuhan– terlihat indah di matanya. Well, sebenarnya tidak hanya milik Chanyeol yang sudah hard disini, penis si pria mungil –yang tengah mendesah– itupun nampak sudah tegak karena perlakuan kekasihnya. Saat celemek di tubuh Baekhyun sudah terlepas, tangan kiri Chanyeol segera memegang penis milik Baekhyun dan mulai mengurutnya pelan. Namun dengan segera Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol, membuat si pria jangkung mengernyit.

"Kau curang, Yeolh.." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Tautan alis Chanyeol semakin dalam karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Ia hendak bertanya, namun tangan mungil milik Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat daripada mulutnya. Ya, Baekhyun memegang penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana jeans sehingga pria yang lebih tinggi itu mengerang tertahan. Well, dia terlihat menikmati aksi tangan Baekhyun di bawah sana. Dan melihat reaksi ini, itu menghasilkan seringaian di sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang telanjang, bukan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Kalau begitu, lepaskan untukku, Baek.."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya, namun apa pedulinya? Ia tetap tergoda dan melakukannya pada akhirnya –melepas pakaian Chanyeol. "Dimengerti, sayang.."

Jadi, yeah, mereka melakukan seks di ambang pintu.

Astaga.

**###**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau menerobos ke dalam apartemennya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Keren~" Kyungsoo langsung melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada pria yang lebih tua di sampingnya, tapi Luhan balik menatapnya polos seolah mengatakan 'apa?'. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, kemudian beralih menatap kembali Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau sampai ketahuan?" cerocos pria bermata belok itu.

"Tapi, tidak'kan? Tenang saja, Jongin membantuku untuk keluar dari sana."

Alis Kyungsoo naik sebelah. "Jongin?"

"Ya, kau tahu? Dengan iming-iming aku akan menemaninya ke gay strip club minggu depan dan mentraktirnya makan ayam." Baekhyun menjelaskan, membuat Kyungsoo semakin jaw-drop. "Tapi itu tidak penting. Kalian tahu bagian terbaiknya? Ternyata Chanyeol sedang berencana membuatkan aku sebuah dream house, bukan itu hebat?!"

"Wow! Itu hebat sekali, Baek!" seru Luhan.

"Kau pasti senang sekali, iya'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo kali ini –turut senang.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tidak menyangkanya dan malah menghancurkan kejutan yang ia siapkan. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Baekhyun tersenyum puas, tapi detik berikutnya senyuman puas itu berubah menjadi senyuman mesum. "Bonus yang kusukai waktu itu adalah kami melakukan seks setelahnya –di dekat pintu kamar apartemenku. Seperti yang Gandhi katakan, 'hadiah terhebat dalam sebuah hubungan adalah bercinta'."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sebelah. "Aku tidak yakin kau tahu siapa itu Gandhi."

"Tapi kalau dia memang berencana membuatkanmu sebuah dream house, kenapa dia tidak melamarmu lebih dulu? Atau memang sudah?" Luhan bertanya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dahinya berkerut. "Benar juga ya?"

"Chanyeol sudah melamarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia malah menatap bingung kedua sahabatnya. "Kenapa dia belum melamarku ya?"

Oke, satu lagi yang membuat Baekhyun gelisah.

Kapan Chanyeol akan melamarnya?

**TBC**

**Ini seharusnya saya publish setelah saya nulis empat chapter, tapi beberapa readers udah nanyain sequel FPC, makanya saya publish sekarang. Saya sebenarnya masih rada bingung bikin alurnya karena kayaknya FF ini gak akan ada konflik berat kayak di FPC. Oh ya, pertemuan Chanyeol dengan keluarga Byun akan saya ceritakan nanti (masih belum tahu chapter berapa).**

**So, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya karena asap rokok yang baru dihembuskan Jongin. Wajahnya ditekuk –nampak tidak suka dengan kebiasaan merokok tetangganya itu– seraya menatap Jongin kesal. "Hey, keberatan kau matikan rokokmu? Aku sulit mencari oksigen yang tidak terkontaminasi dengan asap rokok sialanmu ini."

Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo, malah tersenyum jahil, kemudian sengaja menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut tepat di wajah pria mungil itu sehingga ia terbatuk-batuk. "Aish, yak!" protes Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tidak memedulikannya.

"Aku heran, apa asyiknya menjadi seorang perokok? Itu seperti membayar untuk berbagai macam penyakit." celetuk Baekhyun. "Dan membakar uang sendiri dengan sukarela." tambahnya.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Aku bukan perokok, oke?" Jongin membantah keras. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar. "Aku hanya merokok dalam kondisi tertentu, yakni setelah bersetubuh, saat ulang tahun, di atas kapal pesiar, sebelum bersetubuh, saat bersama Tuan Ahn –karena dia akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak merokok bersamanya, dan yang paling utama saat menonton video porno."

"Lalu, kenapa kau merokok sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Aku selalu dalam kondisi 'sebelum bersetubuh', Baek."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sungguh alasan yang benar-benar menggambarkan 'Kim Jongin'.

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan.

"Sungguh? Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak suka orang yang merokok sebelum dia bersetubuh." celetuk Sehun.

Jongin mendelik pada Sehun. "Bicaramu mulai melantur, maniak Disney!"

"Hey, Disney itu keren, tahu?!" Sehun membela diri. Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**MARRYING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Chapter 2 – That Sudden Awkward Moment**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Beberapa dari kalian pasti terkejut saat baca chapter ini. Arti dari judul chapter ini, ada yang tahu apa maksudnya? Kira-kira siapa yang mengalami 'that awkward moment'? Dan~ Chanyeol mode agresif is back! Penasaran? Cekidots!**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menatap dengan pandangan ugh-tolong-jangan-pertanyaan-ini-lagi. Karena, ya, mereka sangat muak mendengarnya.

"Kalian sadar'kan kalau kalian menanyakan hal yang sama pada kami setiap harinya?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Ya, dan akan kami terus tanyakan sampai kami mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda." sahut Baekhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya seraya ber-high-five dengan Sehun. Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, satu pertanyaan cepat, Jongin. Apa kau mau pacaran denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak."

"Bagus, begitupun aku." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Kalian sudah dengar sendiri'kan? Kami tidak akan berpacaran, seperti SELAMANYA." tandas Kyungsoo.

"Psh! Itulah sebabnya pensil punya penghapus." Baekhyun mencibir dan Sehun tertawa. Mereka berdua mengakhirinya dengan ber-high-five ria, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata mereka –malas menanggapi.

"Hey, bisa kau matikan rokokmu? Serius, Luhan tidak akan menyukainya." Sehun memperingati.

Jongin menatap Sehun datar. "'Suami'mu itu bahkan tidak suka saat aku bermain dengan si kembar."

"Ya, itu karena kau memberikan anak-anak itu mainan seks-mu. Serius, itu sangat menyeramkan."

"Dan menjijikan." timpal Kyungsoo –menambahi ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Tak lama setelahnya, pintu kediaman Oh dibuka dari luar oleh seorang pria bermata rusa –Luhan. Mata rusanya itu memancarkan berita gembira yang siap ia lontarkan pada semua orang yang di dalam rumahnya.

"Baek, aku punya–yak, Kim Jongin!" Luhan berbalik menatap garang Jongin. "Apa yang kukatakan mengenai merokok, hah? Kubilang tidak ada yang boleh merokok di rumah ini setelah kau hampir membakar karpetku saat sedang melakukan push-up!"

"Oke, oke! Aku akan merokok di luar sebentar. Astaga." Jongin mengalah, kemudian pergi keluar. Sedangkan Sehun memberikannya pandangan-kubilang-juga-apa.

Wajah Luhan langsung berseri kembali saat Jongin dan rokoknya sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Pria bermata rusa itupun segera duduk di samping Baekhyun untuk memberitahukan berita hebat yang baru ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Oke, jadi tadi aku habis belanja di mall untuk membeli beberapa popok dan coba tebak siapa yang kulihat di toko perhiasan tepat di seberang supermarket setelah aku keluar dari sana?"

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Aku melihat Park Chanyeol sedang berada di toko perhiasan! Kau tahu apa artinya?" tanya Luhan kelewat heboh. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan seraya mengernyit. "Dia pasti akan melamarmu!"

"Hah?"

"Hey, Luhan ada benarnya juga. Maksudku, Chanyeol pasti ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganmu jika dia sudah merencanakan hal tentang dream house itu." Sehun menimpali.

"T–tunggu dulu, apa kau yakin itu Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Uh..ya, pria setinggi tiang listrik berambut coklat dengan telinga lebar. Itu kekasihmu'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian bertanya kembali, "Kau lihat apa yang Chanyeol beli disana?"

"Apa lagi selain cincin, bodoh?!"

"Apa kau melihatnya membeli cincin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Uh..kulihat Chanyeol sedang melihat-lihat cincin yang dipajang disana, jadi ya, sudah pasti pria tinggi itu membeli cincin." Luhan berujar secara dengan-fakta-yang-ada.

"Wow." Kyungsoo berkomentar tak percaya.

"I know, right?!" Luhan kini menatap Baekhyun kembali. "Baek, sebaiknya kau pura-pura tidak tahu tentang hal ini."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu akan merusak kejutan dari Chanyeol, bodoh!"

"Kalau itu kejutan, kenapa kau ceritakan, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aww~ ayolah! Aku benar-benar semangat akan hal ini dan aku tidak yakin bisa menyimpannya sendiri!" Luhan membela diri. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan ancaman yang tersirat kentara. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan merusak kejutan Chanyeol lagi."

Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak. "Baiklah."

"Astaga, aku benar-benar bersemangat! Chanyeol akan melamarmu dan kalian akan segera menikah! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggunya!" pekik Luhan seraya melompat-lompat seperti kelinci.

Sontak itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada Chanyeol yang membelikannya cincin. Apakah benar Chanyeol akan melamarnya? Kapan dia akan melamarnya? Apakah hari ini atau besok atau mungkin setelah proyek dream house itu selesai? Ah, tidak. Itu terlalu lama. Lalu kapan? –Baekhyun tertempur dengan pikirannya sendiri. Astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Tanpa sadar, pipinya ikut merona.

"Oooh~ seseorang sedang senang rupanya~" goda Luhan, membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin merah. "Ingat perkataanku, Baek. Kau harus pura-pura tidak tahu, oke?"

"Arasseo."

Otak Baekhyun mulai membayangkan cara-cara yang mungkin akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk melamarnya nanti. Apakah pria tinggi itu akan melamarnya dengan cara yang romantis atau tidak terduga? Ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bersemangat sendiri. Namun di antara semuanya, Baekhyun tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu tiba –hari dimana Chanyeol akan melamarnya.

**###**

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di apartemennya –setelah ia pulang dari supermarket– saat bertemu pria tampan berkulit tan yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar tepat di sebelah kamar Kyungsoo. Well, siapa lagi selain Kim Jongin? Saat mata mereka bertemu, entah kenapa tercipta atmosfer canggung di antara keduanya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan matanya cepat –dengan pipi yang agak memerah, sedangkan Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kalian bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan keduanya saat ini? Ini semua dimulai dari seminggu yang lalu. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan sedang merayakan promosi jabatan yang didapatkan Luhan setelah ia bekerja selama satu setengah tahun di Samsung Corp. Mereka merayakannya dengan makan-makan yang –tentu saja– ditemani beberapa botol alkohol. Yang mabuk berat saat itu adalah Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Luhan. Baekhyun memang kuat minum alkohol, sedangkan Sehun harus terjaga agar perjalanannya pulang ke rumah bersama Luhan aman. Well, awalnya Kyungsoo tidak mau ikut minum karena dia tidak kuat minum alkohol, tapi Luhan membujuknya untuk minum satu teguk saja.

.

.

.

"_Ayolah, Kyungsoo-ya! Hanya satu teguk, kau tidak akan mabuk hanya karena satu gelas kecil soju." Luhan membujuk Kyungsoo seraya memberikan satu gelas kecil berisikan soju padanya._

"_Ya, Do. Atau..," Jongin menyeringai, "..kau tidak punya cukup nyali untuk minum satu teguk saja?"_

_Itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Jadi, pria bermata belok itu mengambil gelas kecil berisikan soju di tangan Luhan. Kyungsoo sempat menatap soju itu ragu, namun saat mata besarnya beradu pandang dengan mata Jongin yang masih memandangnya remeh, Kyungsoo tidak ragu lagi. Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar. "Baiklah. Tapi ini adalah alkohol pertama dan terakhirku."_

_Dan itu adalah alkohol pertama –yang melewati tenggorokan Kyungsoo– dari begitu banyak alkohol terakhir yang diteguknya. Ya, Kyungsoo langsung mabuk setelah menenggak alkohol pertamanya. Namun setelahnya, tangannya begitu saja mengambil botol soju lain dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Luhan, Jongin, dan Chanyeol yang sudah sangat mabuk tentu saja tidak menghentikan aksi gila Kyungsoo. Mereka justru memberikan Kyungsoo semangat untuk menenggak botol soju keduanya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang menganggap hal ini menarik, justru ikut-ikutan menyemangati Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar mabuk –secara harfiah._

"_Yak, Kim Jongin! Kau itu tetangga terburuk yang pernah kudapatkan, kau tahu itu?!" racau Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tidak fokus._

"_Dan kau adalah tetangga pertama yang kumiliki dengan mulut sepedas tabasco!" balas Jongin –sama mabuknya dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Baekhyun –yang tidak mabuk– malah tidak memedulikan aksi perang mulut itu karena itu adalah hal biasa yang mereka lihat dan dengar semenjak Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertetangga._

"_Memangnya kau sudah mencoba tabasco, hah? Jangan sok tahu!" Kyungsoo mencibir._

"_Yak, kau sendiri memangnya sudah pernah mencoba tabasco? Mana mungkin kau sudah–oh, tunggu dulu! Kau sudah mencobanya, ahahaha! Mulutmu'kan pedas sekali! Muahahaha!" Jongin mengejek Kyungsoo, membuat pria bermata besar itu mendengus kasar._

"_Yak, aku tanya kau sudah mencobanya atau belum? Dasar bodoh!"_

_Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kesal. "Kalau begitu, biar aku mencobanya langsung."_

_Dan itu adalah momen paling tidak pernah siapapun pikirkan sebelumnya dan tak pernah terpikirkan untuk menjadi kenyataan. Jongin mencium Kyungsoo –tepat di mulut 'pedas' Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit tan itu melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, dengan sesekali menghisapnya seperti permen. Sehun dan Baekhyun jaw-drop. Mereka berdua bahkan menyayangkan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sudah tak sadarkan diri saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Kyungsoo sendiri yang sudah terlalu mabuk, malah membalasnya tanpa tahu siapa si pencium itu._

"_Ermmhh.." Jongin mengerang._

"_Aahh..nghh.." Kyungsoo mendesah._

_Entah sejak kapan ciuman itu berubah panas dan berganti menjadi French kiss. Sehun dan Baekhyun semakin menganga dengan ekspresi yang bersemangat menonton French kiss secara live itu._

.

.

.

Dan itu membawa mereka sampai ke tahap super canggung ini.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kikuk. "H–hey, kau baru pulang dari supermarket?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

Kalian bingung kenapa mereka bisa bersikap biasa saja di hadapan teman-teman mereka –seperti kemarin? Itu karena dua hari kemudian –setelah acara-French-kiss-tak-terduga-antara-Kyungsoo-dan-Jongin, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa saja di hadapan teman-teman mereka seolah tidak peduli dengan aksi mereka saat mabuk berat itu. Tentu saja itu dilakukan untuk menghindari acara-mari-kita-jodohkan-tetangga-yang-selalu-ribut-ini. Dan itu sepertinya berhasil SAAT di hadapan teman-teman mereka saja. Namun, entah kenapa semuanya sangat berbeda saat mereka berduaan saja –seperti sekarang. Situasi canggung ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir seminggu dan semakin aneh setiap harinya.

Jongin berdehem. "B–butuh bantuan?"

Jongin gugup. Tidak keren.

"T–tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

Kyungsoo gugup. Lebih tidak keren.

Ini seperti melihat dua anak SMA yang baru mengenal cinta. Manis sekali.

Jongin berdehem kembali. "B–baiklah, aku ada di dalam kamarku kalau kau butuh bantuanku."

Bantuan apa, bodoh?! Dasar mulut bodoh! –Jongin merutuki ucapannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Jongin-pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri setelah memasukkan kombinasi kamarnya. Dan begitu mereka berdua berada di dalam kamar masing-masing, inilah yang terjadi: Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila dan Kyungsoo yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat.

No comment.

.

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya melirik kekasihnya ragu. Dia penasaran sekali tentang apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di toko perhiasan kemarin saat Luhan melihatnya sedang membeli sesuatu disana. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin percaya diri sebelum ia mengetahui kebenarannya terlebih dahulu. Namun, bagaimana caranya ia menanyakannya? Seandainya perkataan Luhan itu benar, maka Baekhyun akan merusak kejutan dari Chanyeol (lagi). Dan seandainya perkataan Luhan itu salah, maka Baekhyun akan jatuh kecewa. Namun di lain sisi, Baekhyun juga sangat penasaran. Jadi, pria mungil itu merapatkan duduknya dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk membaca sebuah novel.

"Yeol?" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun sekali lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Apa kau pergi ke suatu tempat kemarin?"

"Ya."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Sungguh? Kemana?"

"Ke rumah Prof. Kwon."

Baekhyun langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Kalau itu sih, Baekhyun juga tahu. Tapi pria mungil itu tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Maksudku, apa kau pergi ke tempat lain setelah pulang dari rumah Prof. Kwon?" Baekhyun memancing kembali kekasihnya.

Chanyeol berpikir sesaat, kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya sebisa mungkin dan bertanya kembali, "Kau pergi kemana? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Aku pergi ke mall." sahut Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari novel di tangannya. Baekhyun langsung bersemangat saat ia mendengar jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Ke mall? Apa kau membeli sesuatu disana?" pancingnya kembali.

"Ya."

Senyuman Baekhyun terkembang lebar. "Kau membeli apa?"

"Beberapa media pembelajaran yang kubutuhkan untuk kelas Prof. Kwon. Kau tahu'kan lusa Beliau akan pergi liburan ke New Zealand? Aku harus menggantikannya mengajar."

"Aish." Baekhyun mengumpat pelan. Pria mungil itu berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Ditatapnya garang kekasihnya yang tidak peka itu. "Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja pergi ke New Zealand bersamanya, hah?!"

Chanyeol yang terkejut, kemudian mengalihkan matanya dari novel di tangannya menuju kekasih mungilnya –yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Alis Chanyeol bertautan sempurna –tanda ia sangat kebingungan. Pria tinggi itu mengerjap dua kali.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi bersama Prof. Kwon? Dia'kan pergi bersama keluarganya."

Chanyeol bolot.

Sudahlah.

**###**

"Jadi, Chanyeol tidak mengakuinya?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang tengah melipat wajahnya. Bibir Baekhyun semakin mengerucut.

"Hey, tidak perlu kesal begitu. Siapa tahu Chanyeol sedang mempersiapkannya sebagai kejutan, bukan?" Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo benar, Baek. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru." Sehun menimpali.

Well, Baekhyun pikir perkataan teman-temannya ada benarnya. Mungkin ia harus lebih bersabar.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa." Jongin merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kartu undangan berwarna biru langit pada Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu undangan pesta reuni SMA kita. Hari ini jam delapan malam," terang Jongin seraya menyesap bir-nya, "Dan harus bawa pasangan."

Luhan menatap Jongin. "Kau akan mengajak siapa?"

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menjawab, "Yixingie~"

Luhan mengernyit. "Siapa itu?"

Baekhyun memicing curiga. "Jangan bilang itu Zhang Yixing yang dulu ingin melakukan threesome denganmu dan teman prianya?"

"YIXING YANG ITU?!" pekik Luhan –baru ngeh.

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Yup, Yixing yang itu."

"Kupikir kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi setelah dia meminta threesome?" celetuk Sehun.

"Orang-orang berubah, Sehunnie~"

Sehun memutar bola matanya karena ucapan cheesy Jongin. Ia menolak untuk tertarik.

"Oh ya, seperti apa kalian bertiga ketika SMA?" Kyungsoo bertanya, mulai tertarik dengan topik SMA ini.

Sehun menunjuk Jongin. "Si mesum."

Jongin menunjuk Baekhyun. "Si binal."

Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun. "Si maniak Disney."

Well, itu sangat rinci dan singkat.

Suara dering dari ponsel Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Pria berkulit tan itupun melihat pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya. Alisnya bertautan tak lama setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Yixing membatalkan janjinya denganku." Jongin berdecak kesal. "Aish, apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa menyetujui berkencan itu sama dengan menandatangani kontrak? Dia tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan janji beberapa jam sebelum pesta dimulai hanya karena kucingnya sakit." protesnya.

"Well, masih ada waktu sebelum pesta itu dimulai, bukan? Cari saja teman kencan lain. Aku yakin masih banyak pria tampan di luar sana." Luhan berusaha memberikan solusi.

"Ya, tapi aku menyukainya, oke? Dia memesona dan ekstrim sepertiku. Dia adalah tipe pria-yang-ingin-kau-ajak-ke-pesta-reuni dan sekarang dia tidak ada." Jongin menunduk lesu. Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya karena kata-kata Jongin yang berlebihan. "Dan lagi, kalau aku tidak datang, maka dia benar. Dia menang dan jadi orang yang tertawa paling akhir." Jongin melanjuti seraya berdecak kesal.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "'Dia' siapa?"

Jongin menghela napas kasar. "Lee Eunhyuk, siapa lagi?"

"Siapa itu?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Lee Eunhyuk itu sunbae kami. Dia dan Jongin selalu bersaing untuk menjadi playboy paling ulung dan dancer terbaik di sekolah. Mereka punya kelebihan masing-masing. Eunhyuk Sunbae itu biseksual, jadi dia bisa mengencani siapa saja di sekolah. Sedangkan Jongin..ya bisa dikatakan wajahnya lebih baik daripada Eunhyuk Sunbae, jadi Jongin sering menang." tutur Sehun.

"Dan sehari sebelum kelulusannya, dia mengatakan ini padaku, 'Kim Jongin, suatu saat nanti aku akan berada di puncak dan itu akan menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupmu.'" Jongin menirukan suara Eunhyuk yang masih ia ingat jelas di otaknya.

Luhan menautkan alisnya. "Dari mana kau tahu dia berada di puncak sekarang? Mungkin saja dia sedang menganggur saat ini."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya? Tapi aku melihat berita di majalah 'Bukan Pengangguran' tentang Lee Eunhyuk." Jongin membuka majalah Life-Style di tangannya dan memperlihatkan gambar seorang pria dengan senyuman khas-nya –yang memperlihatkan gusinya– sedang berpose dengan sebuah mobil Porche perak di sebelahnya. "Kau lihat ini? Enam halaman penuh tentang kehidupan hebatnya."

"Dia yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin berdehem menjawabnya.

"Wow, mobilnya keren~" ujar Luhan.

"Ya, dan coba kau lihat ini," Jongin menunjukkan seorang wanita cantik nan seksi di halaman berikutnya, "Dia adalah istrinya."

"Woah, kau benar-benar kalah telak. Wanita ini seksi sekali." ujar Baekhyun.

Jongin menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku seharusnya bisa lebih baik darinya. Dengan pekerjaanku yang seorang arsitek dan teman kencan semanis Yixing, Lee Eunhyuk pasti iri padaku."

"Hey, aku tahu!" seru Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat keempat sahabatnya menatapnya. "Kyungsoo bisa pergi denganmu."

"Hah?" ucap JongSoo bersamaan.

"Hey, itu tidak buruk juga. Lagipula kau sedang tidak sibuk'kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak mau dia pergi denganku."

"Tentu kau mau." Baekhyun dan Luhan bersikukuh.

"Aku juga tidak mau." Kyungsoo ikut menolak. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap Jongin malas.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini hanya kencan satu malam, bukan pacaran untuk selamanya. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Jongin yang baru saja dibuang oleh teman kencannya sendiri?" Sehun mengasihani Jongin dengan cara sarkastis.

"Maaf, biar kuperbaiki kalimatku," Jongin tersenyum mengejek pada Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak sudi pergi dengannya."

"Well, kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa datang ke pesta reuni. Kau tahu peraturannya'kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek pada Jongin. Pria berkulit itu menatap Kyungsoo malas, kemudian mengerang kesal.

"Ugh, fine!" Jongin mendengus kesal. "Aku akan pergi dengannya."

"Maaf, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mengerti, dimana itu membuat Jongin semakin kesal padanya.

"Yak, kau tidak mau membantuku?" Jongin protes.

"Well, saat seseorang meminta tolong padaku, setidaknya aku harus mendengarnya mengatakan kata 'tolong'."

Jongin jadi dongkol karena ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, terlebih seringaian menyebalkan di bibirnya. Mata Jongin menatap Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan yang tengah menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'cepat turuti perkataannya'. Dan Jongin benci ketika tatapan itu ditujukan padanya.

Sial.

Mimpi apa Jongin semalam sampai harus memohon pada pria bermata belok itu?

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke pesta reuni itu?" Jongin menghela napas panjang seraya menatap ke arah lain, kemudian berucap lirih, "Tolong."

"Apa kalian mendengar sesuatu? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?" tanya Kyungsoo –pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan terakhir Jongin.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku tidak dengar apapun." Baekhyun ikut mengompori.

"Aku juga hanya merasakan keheningan tadi." Luhan sama saja. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa puas setelahnya.

Sialaaaaaaaaaaan! Mereka benar-benar berniat mengerjaiku! –rutuk Jongin.

"TOLONG?!" Jongin refleks mengulang perkataannya dengan stereo kali ini. Dan teriakan itu berhasil membuat wajahnya merah saking malunya. Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo tentu saja menikmati pemandangan itu.

Kyungsoo melayangkan senyuman kemenangannya. "Boleh saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang tidak suka membantu teman yang sedang dalam kesulitan."

That son of a b*tch.

Jongin bersumpah ini akan masuk ke catatan balas dendamnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap orang-orang yang menari-nari di hadapannya seiring melantunnya musik yang diputar. Dia sedang berada di pesta reuni SMA BaekJongHun. Pesta reuni itu cukup meriah. Panitia yang menyelenggarakan acara ini cukup kreatif dengan menyewa seorang DJ daripada band –yang menurut Kyungsoo band itu terlalu SMA. Dekorasi ruangannya juga tidak terlalu formal atau terlalu meriah, sangat pas. Ada beberapa makanan Eropa dan India yang tersedia di meja makanan, juga beberapa macam minuman alkohol. Yah, cukup memuaskan. Semua alumni nampak bersenang-senang disana dengan bercanda ria dengan teman sekelasnya dulu, mengobrol, bahkan sampai melemparkan lelucon satu sama lain seperti masa SMA dulu. Melihat mereka, Kyungsoo jadi rindu dengan teman-teman SMA-nya dulu.

"Apa itu keju mete?" Jongin –yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kyungsoo– tiba-tiba bertanya. Matanya menatap makanan India yang dihidangkan di meja makanan.

"Itu keju yang terbuat dari kacang mete." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap bingung pria yang lebih pendek darinya. "Keju itu terbuat dari susu. Bagaimana mungkin keju terbuat dari kacang?"

"Itu bukan keju susu, tapi keju dari kacang." Kyungsoo masih berusaha sabar menghadapi sifat keras kepala Jongin. "Kau bisa membuat apapun dari kacang." tambahnya.

"Kau juga bisa membuat apapun dari play-doh, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin memakannya." Jongin mencibir.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus sebal –ditambah frustasi. "Terserah."

Luhan berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo, ikut menatap orang-orang dalam ruangan yang sedang menari. Ia menyesap wine di tangannya, kemudian bicara, "Kau tidak ikut berdansa?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Pesta ini lumayan, kau tahu? Kau harus bersenang-senang, Kyung." ucap Luhan dengan senyuman.

"Aku bersenang-senang kok." Kyungsoo mengangkat gelas wine-nya, membuktikan bahwa ia juga menikmati pesta itu.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau jadi suka minum alkohol, hm?" Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya merespon pertanyaan Luhan. "Well, pastikan saja kau tidak mabuk lagi seperti dulu." canda Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan mengajak Sehun berdansa, aku bisa kencing jika terlalu bosan. Kau dan Jongin juga segeralah turun ke lantai dansa, oke? Kita berdansa bersama."

"Hyung duluan saja."

Seperginya Luhan dari sana, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Well, sepertinya ia tidak akan turun ke lantai dansa karena tidak mungkin ia mengajak Jongin kesana di antara kecanggungan mereka. Ah, seandainya saja tidak ada rasa canggung ini, semuanya pasti akan terasa lebih normal. Pria bermata besar itu benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan ini. Maksudnya, lihatlah ia dan Jongin. Ketika teman-teman mereka tidak ada disana, mereka akan saling diam karena –demi Tuhan– ini sangat canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi?" gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

Membicarakan ChanBaek, –percaya atau tidak– mereka tengah berada di tempat sepi, hendak melakukan hal tidak senonoh. Dan percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun kesana. Pria tinggi itu mabuk. Ingat apa yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan ketika mabuk? Ia merubah ke mode agresif.

"Mmnh..aah.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol menjilati lehernya dan memberikan tanda kemerahan disana. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Chanyeol sehingga pria mungil itu tidak bisa menyalurkan kenikmatannya yang biasa ia salurkan ke rambut atau punggung Chanyeol. "Yeolhh..jangan terlalu banyak–aahh.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tak terdengar karena –demi Tuhan– pria tinggi itu begitu bernafsu memberikan tanda di leher putihnya. Dan itu tidak baik karena mereka sedang berada di luar apartemen mereka. Bagaimana jika orang lain melihat kissmark itu?

Well, sebenarnya ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tidak menggoda kekasihnya ketika di lantai dansa dengan menggesek-gesekkan bokong sintalnya di penis Chanyeol –yang terbungkus sepenuhnya oleh celana. Baekhyun hanya iseng, tapi reaksi yang diberikan Chanyeol selalu berlebihan. Tenggorokan pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba kering, jadi tanpa tahu apa yang dia minum, ia menenggak habis beberapa gelas tequila. Dan itu membuatnya mabuk berat, seperti sekarang.

"Diamlah, Baek. Aku masih belum puas." desis Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu merinding. Tangan kanannya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba-raba penis Baekhyun dari luar celana yang dikenakannya. Chanyeol memberikan sentuhan yang begitu sensual sampai Baekhyun melenguh keras. Tak hanya itu, bibir Chanyeol kini beralih menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun sampai si pemilik telinga dibuatnya merona hebat.

Sial.

Baekhyun benar-benar terangsang.

"Kau sangat seksi, Baek. Bibirmu, desahanmu, reaksi tubuhmu, membuatku menginginkanmu detik ini juga..mnnh.." bisik Chanyeol di antara kegiatannya menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun.

Sial.

Kenapa ucapan mesum Chanyeol bisa membuat Baekhyun serasa terbakar begini? Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sampai napasnya menjadi tak teratur, darahnya berdesir dengan cepat karena suara rendah kekasihnya yang begitu seksi, dan wajahnya serasa terbakar saking malunya ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap manik Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu balas menatap manik Chanyeol dengan napas yang masih memburu. Meski masih ada kabut nafsu di manik coklat pria tinggi itu, namun Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sekedar nafsu. Itu adalah cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Menikahlah denganku.."

Baekhyun membola dibuatnya. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, Chanyeol menerjangnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia masih bingung, tapi terlalu kewalahan dengan ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Apa tadi Chanyeol benar-benar melamarnya? Apa ia serius dengan perkataannya barusan?

"Ahh..Yeollhh tunggu du–anghhh.." Baekhyun tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan benar karena Chanyeol tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Pria tinggi itu terus melumat bibirnya dengan rakus, juga mengikutsertakan lidah mereka di dalamnya. Cukup lama mereka menikmati French kiss itu sampai akhirnya napas Baekhyun mulai menipis dan paru-parunya membutuhkan udara. Dengan sekuat tenaga, pria mungil itu menarik tangannya –yang masih ditahan Chanyeol, kemudian mendorong bahu Chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia berhasil, tapi di saat bersamaan–

BRUK!

Chanyeol pingsan. Lagi.

Baekhyun menatap datar kekasihnya.

Ah, selalu saja seperti itu di saat penting.

Dasar Dobbi.

.

.

Jongin menatap teman-temannya yang tengah berdansa seraya. Ia menyesap wine-nya perlahan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mereka. Well, sebenarnya fokus matanya tertuju hanya pada satu orang di antara teman-temannya itu, yakin seorang pria bermata belok yang tengah asyik berdansa dengan Luhan. Setelah dipaksa pria bermata rusa itu, akhirnya pria bermata belok itu turun ke lantai dansa dan berakhir dengan berdansa dengannya. Dansa sesama uke menarik juga –pikir Jongin. Ia ingat tadi Luhan menceramahinya panjang lebar karena tidak kunjung mengajak Kyungsoo ke lantai dansa setelah hampir satu jam mereka berada disana. Jongin berusaha mengacuhkannya dan menyibukkan diri dengan memakan hidangan pesta. Bukannya tidak mau, yang Luhan –dan teman-temannya– tidak tahu adalah Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengajak Kyungsoo berdansa. Mereka masih canggung satu sama lain, ditambah lagi mereka sudah berkomitmen untuk tetap bermusuhan di hadapan teman-teman mereka, jadi sudah pasti tidak mungkin Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berdansa karena itu akan sangat aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, pria berkulit tan itu –tanpa sadar– terus memerhatikan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pria bermata belok itu tersenyum sembari meliukkan badannya –yang menurut Jongin terlihat sedikit kaku.

Ah, seandainya aku berada disana, aku pasti bisa mengajarkannya cara berdansa –batin Jongin.

Dan ya, dia memikirkan hal itu dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya tanpa bermaksud untuk mesum. Heh.

"Kau tidak berdansa?" tanya Donghae. Jongin agak terkejut dengan kehadiran pria tampan yang merupakan sunbae-nya sekaligus mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri disana. "Mana Baekhyun?" Donghae mengalihkan topik.

"Entahlah. Tadi kulihat ia masih berdansa dengan kekasihnya, tapi mereka menghilang entah kemana."

"Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih?" Donghae terdengar terkejut. Jongin mengangguk mantap menyahutnya. Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari pria yang lebih tua. "Sayang sekali, kupikir dia masih lajang. Padahal tadinya aku ingin mendekatinya lagi."

"Jangan ganggu mereka, Sunbae. Mereka sudah berada dalam tahap yang serius." Jongin memperingatkan.

"Aigoo~ tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mendekatinya, aku janji." Donghae menyesap tequila di tangannya, kemudian berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong Eunhyuk tidak akan datang."

Jongin sontak melotot karena perkataan sunbae-nya itu.

"Dia bilang ada bisnis yang harus dikerjakan."

Jongin mendengus kesal. Sialan. Jadi, untuk apa ia bersikeras datang ke pesta itu jika pada akhirnya musuhnya itu tidak datang? Padahal Jongin sudah menyiapkan dialog dengan Kyungsoo untuk memanas-manasinya. Oh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Jadi Jongin tidak perlu berakting dengan Kyungsoo –yang dimana akan menghasilkan kecanggungan berlebih setelah akting itu selesai. Well, ketidakhadiran Eunhyuk cukup menguntungkan dirinya juga. Anggap saja ia beruntung malam ini.

"Hey, pria mungil yang berdansa dengan 'suami' Sehun itu manis juga."

Jongin tersentak karena suara Donghae. Ia segera memfokuskan dirinya untuk melihat objek yang dilihat Donghae. Itu Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap Donghae. "Maksudmu Kyungsoo?"

"Kau kenal dia? Apa dia temanmu?" seru Donghae dengan mata berbinar. "Dia manis juga, apalagi bibirnya itu tebal, pasti sangat manis."

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia merasakan rasa dongkol di dadanya ketika Donghae mengerling genit melihat Kyungsoo. Dan apa katanya tadi? Bibir Kyungsoo yang tebal pasti sangat manis? Terus saja berharap jika Donghae ingin mencicipinya.

"Hey, apa dia sedang lajang? Kenalkan aku padanya dong?" pinta Donghae penuh harap. Namun bukannya permintaannya dikabulkan, pria berkulit tan itu malah menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf, Sunbae. Tapi dia milikku." tandas Jongin.

**TBC**

**Maaf buat yang kesel karena NC ChanBaek saya potong (lagi). Saya siapkan NC full-nya pas mereka udah nikah aja ya biar puas *mesum mode on***

**Dan ada apa ini dengan KaiSoo? Ya lihat aja kelanjutannya di next chap. Tapi pertama-tama, review dulu yaaaa~**

**Sejuta thanks untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan mengklik fav/follow. Berkat dukungan kalian, saya tetep semangat buat nulis. Tetep hargai karya saya ya #bow**


	3. Chapter 3

HunHan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Well, mereka melakukan itu karena pria yang lebih pendek cemberut, sedangkan pria yang lebih tinggi menampilkan wajah polos. Aneh, bukan? Ini tidak biasanya ChanBaek datang ke kediaman Oh dengan raut muka yang kentara berbeda.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Luhan.

"Um..," Chanyeol menoleh ragu pada Baekhyun –yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, "..kurasa tidak. Iya'kan, Baek?" Chanyeol memastikan keraguannya, tapi yang ditanya malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol sempat kaget ketika Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. HunHan yang menonton kejadian itu hanya bisa diam. Dan saat Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan, HunHan segera mengerubungi Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sehun dengan mimik serius.

"Sesuatu terjadi tadi malam ya?" tanya Luhan, kentara terlihat ia sangat penasaran dengan kejadian malam karena ChanBaek pulang lebih dulu daripada JongSoo dan HunHan.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk seraya berpikir. "Um..sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Aku mabuk berat."

"Eeeyyy~" seru HunHan serempak. Mereka berdua melipat kedua tangan di dada seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Kalau bagian kau mabuk sih kami juga tahu. Tapi aku yakin terjadi sesuatu ketika kau mabuk, yang sepertinya menjadi penyebab kekasihmu cemberut lima senti." Sehun berspekulasi.

"Benar. Kau'kan agresif sekali jika sudah mabuk. Atau jangan-jangan..," Luhan memicing curiga, "Kau hampir memperkosanya di depan umum lagi ya?"

"M–m–memperkosa?" Chanyeol tergagap dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Ya, kau tidak lupa'kan kau hampir saja memperkosa Baekhyun di rumahku ketika orang-orang hungover? Apa kau melakukan hal yang sama kemarin malam?" Luhan menginterogasi Chanyeol layaknya seorang detektif. Tapi itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin malu juga bingung. Well, tentu saja bingung, dia lupa kejadian setelah ia mabuk. Dan dia sangat malu karena perkataan Luhan yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang maniak yang suka memperkosa anak orang. Demi Neptunus di Surga, apa yang harus Chanyeol perkosa saat Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya sendiri?! Astaga –"–

"Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Biasanya dia selalu menceritakan hal yang kau lakukan saat mabuk secabul apapun kelakuanmu saat itu."

Wow. Kosakata baru Oh Sehun; cabul.

"Uh..Baekhyun hanya bilang bahwa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi aku sungguh tidak ingat apa itu. Mungkin kalian tahu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Sehun dan Luhan menatap datar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tahu apa yang kau katakan waktu itu, kalian bahkan menghilang setelah menari di lantai dansa." celetuk Sehun.

"Ya, kalian pergi entah kemana." Luhan menyeringai jahil. "Mungkin melakukan hal mesum di balik semak-semak."

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa menduga seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**MARRYING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Chapter 3 – The Proposal**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf karena baru apdet FF ini sekarang. Seperti yang kalian tahu (kalo kalian baca A/N saya di FF Beyond the Art), saya sedang dalam fase-tidak-mood-menulis-fluffy-ChanBaek-moment, tapi syukurlah chap 3 bisa publish tepat sebelum puasa. Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan FF ini akan apdet lagi setelah lebaran. Chapter ini terinspirasi dari sitkom. Oke, enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menatap lekat tas hitam Jongin yang diletakkan di atas meja. Pria berkulit tan itu baru saja datang ke kediaman Oh dengan sebuah tas hitam besar berisikan–

"Koleksi film porno gay-ku."

Chanyeol sontak membulat ketika tahu kaset-kaset apa dalam tas itu. Astaga, itu adalah koleksi yang banyak. Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, HunHanBaek menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Itu bukan lagi sebuah kejutan bagi mereka. Justru yang terdengar baru adalah–

"Kau memberikan koleksi film porno gay-mu secara sukarela?" Luhan mempertegas ucapan Jongin. Ia memicing curiga pada pria berkulit seksi itu. "Kenapa?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Matanya tidak menatap mata teman-temannya yang seolah menusuknya. Namun tak lama kemudian, Jongin kemudian menjawab, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Hening.

Sangat hening.

HunHanBaek masih menatap curiga ke arah Jongin, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo –dimana dia terlihat seperti seorang idiot.

"Wow." Sehun bereaksi setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Dia akhirnya melakukannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Dia benar-benar melakukannya."

"Apa? Jongin melakukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

HunHanBaek menatap datar Jongin, kemudian berkata serempak, "Dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Jongin mendengus. Well, ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Sedangkan Chanyeol melotot saking terkejutnya ia dengan ucapan HunHanBaek.

"Benarkah? Pada siapa?" Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

"Itu masih menjadi misteri." sahut Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai. "Tidak juga."

Luhan menatap 'suami'nya dengan dahi berkerut, seolah minta penjelasan atas ucapannya barusan. Chanyeol juga sama bingungnya dengan Luhan, jadi ia ikut menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut. Sehun melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan mencurigakan –bagi Jongin. Baekhyun menyeringai meresponnya.

"Do Kyungsoo." HunBaek menjawab bersamaan tanpa melepaskan seringaian mereka, sebisa mungkin tidak tertawa ketika melihat Jongin merona hebat. Hell, tebakan mereka benar-benar 'benar'. Sontak itu membuat ChanLu melotot tak percaya, bahkan mereka sampai menganga dibuatnya.

"Benarkah itu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo?" Luhan ikut bertanya.

Jongin bungkam.

Well, diam berarti 'ya'.

"WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" seru Luhan heboh.

"Astaga, kawan! Selamat ya!" Chanyeol memberi selamat dengan senyuman kelewat lebarnya.

Sehun dan Baekhyun ber-high five tanpa memberikan komen apapun. Well, melihat kebungkaman Jongin saja sudah membuat mereka puas dan bahagia.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian tahu Jongin sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Chanyeol pada HunHanBaek.

"Hanya ada dua alasan Jongin memberikan koleksi film porno gay-nya secara sukarela. Yang pertama, karena dia sudah meninggal. Atau kedua, ia sedang jatuh cinta." tutur Luhan.

"Dan jatuh cinta disini maksudnya adalah ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang." Sehun menimpali.

"Dia pernah seperti ini sebelumnya ketika bertemu Zitao. Dulu koleksi film pornonya lebih banyak daripada ini." ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol manggut-manggut mengerti. Well, itu masuk akal. Jongin dikenal sebagai playboy dan memberikan koleksi film porno gay-nya adalah keputusan yang besar bagi pria berkulit tan itu, terlebih jika itu secara sukarela. Dan dua alasan itu cukup kuat jika Jongin benar-benar memberikan koleksi film porno gay-nya pada orang lain.

"Diam kalian." desis Jongin. Ia duduk di sofa seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar, bermaksud menetralkan debaran jantungnya dan ekspresi wajahnya. ChanBaek dan HunHan ikut duduk di sofa, tatapan tetap terpaku pada Jongin, seolah menunggu pria berkulit tan itu menjelaskan akan keputusannya ini. Jongin sebenarnya sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi apalah daya? Ia hanyalah seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang jatuh cinta. *halah*

"Jadi," Luhan yang tidak sabaran, ahkirnya membuka suara duluan, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merasakan debaran pada Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengambil alih.

"Sejak..," Jongin menunduk dengan wajah merah padam, "..kami berciuman." cicitnya, tapi –sialnya– terdengar oleh semua teman-temannya. Reaksi selanjutnya yang Jongin dapatkan adalah sorakan yang menggodanya. Sialan –batinnya.

"Aku selalu tahu ada yang salah dengan mereka setelah mereka berciuman itu." celetuk Baekhyun, yang disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo ya?" goda Sehun dengan alis naik turun, terlihat menyebalkan. Jongin mendengus.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau pernah pacaran dengan Kyungsoo'kan?" Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mengangguk. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan beberapa informasi tentang Kyungsoo pada Jongin? Kau tahu, untuk membantu proses pendekatannya."

"Itu ide yang bagus!" seru Sehun. "Kau bisa menjadi guru cinta untuk Jongin."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya karena perkataan Sehun. Pikirnya itu begitu menggelikan. Dan lebih menggelikan lagi di telinga Jongin. Apa jadinya seorang playboy seperti Jongin digurui Chanyeol yang bahkan seks saja baru ia rasakan dua tahun yang lalu?

"Park Chanyeol sebagai guru cinta adalah hal paling menggelikan yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku, Sehun." Jongin menolak keras. "Meminta saran cinta pada Park Chanyeol itu seperti meminta saran berpakaian pada..well..Park Chanyeol." Ucapan Jongin berhasil Chanyeol cemberut –bentuk kekesalan.

"Well, setidaknya ia bisa membantumu memberikan informasi yang kau kubutuhkan mengenai Kyungsoo, bukan?" Pria albino membela diri. Dan Jongin tidak menyangkalnya.

"Archisexture, hm..kau pasti menyukainya, Yeol." Luhan memberikan salah satu kaset porno gay milik Jongin. Dan Chanyeol dengan polos menerimanya, tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol dengan cermat menelusuri kaset itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin mencekiknya di tempat. Tapi dia tetap bungkam, mengingat ia sedang malas bicara dengan kekasihnya semenjak pagi ini dimana Chanyeol melupakan semua yang ia lakukan semalam. Bukan bagian Chanyeol hampir menyetubuhinya di tempat umum (lagi) yang membuat Baekhyun kesal, tapi bagian lamarannya. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol dengan IQ tinggi bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu? Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang mabuk saat itu, tapi ayolah! Lamaran? Serius, lamaran? LA-MA-RAN? ITU SEBUAH LAMARAN UNTUK MENIKAH, DEMI TUHAN! *capslock jebol*

Jongin yang menyadari tatapan kesal Baekhyun, akhirnya bertanya, "Bukankah kekasihmu tidak suka kau menonton porno, Chanyeol?"

Seolah digampar oleh kata-kata Jongin, Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

Uh-oh.

Seseorang akan mati di kamar apartemennya malam ini.

Oke, itu sadis. Lupakan. Seseorang itu mungkin hanya akan didiamkan saja seharian.

Chanyeol dengan cepat meletakkan kembali kaset porno itu di tempatnya, kemudian menelan ludahnya yang tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Tidak apa, Jongin." Baekhyun tiba-tiba bicara. Pria mungil itu justru mengambil kembali kaset porno itu dan mengangkatnya tepat di wajah imut nan garang miliknya. Sebuah senyuman setan keluar di sudut bibir Baekhyun yang sengaja ditujukan pada kekasihnya –yang menatapnya horor. "Aku akan menontonnya bersama Chanyeol malam ini, jika kau tidak keberatan memberikan kaset ini padaku."

Jongin ikut menyeringai. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mesum untuk malam nanti. Dan melihat wajah merona Chanyeol karena kelakuan mesum sahabat mungilnya itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Jadi, Jongin menjawab, "Tentu. Itu untuk kalian, kalau mau ambil lagi saja beberapa. Lumayan'kan untuk referensi."

Referensi itu kata yang besar maknanya. Tapi hell, apa peduli Baekhyun? Jika ia tidak sedang dalam mode kesal pada Chanyeol, ia mungkin akan memukul kepala Jongin dengan kaset-kaset nista itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Perkataan Jongin malah membuat seringaian Baekhyun semakin lebar. Dan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya yang hampir habis.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa ambil seluruh koleksi porno milikku. Dan kau," Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol, "Aku butuh beberapa informasi. Dan karena kau ada urusan nanti malam," Jongin melirik Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada Chanyeol, "Ikut ke apartemenku sekarang."

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?" tanya Luhan dengan alis bertautan.

"Aku butuh bantuannya. Kau tahu, pipa di wastafel dapurku bocor lagi."

Chanyeol mendengus. Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan menahan tawa mereka. Begitu Chanyeol dan Jongin keluar dari kediaman Oh, pasangan suami-istri itu langsung mengerubungi Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada kalian kemarin malam? Apa dia berubah agresif lagi ketika mabuk?" tanya Luhan, kelewat semangat.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Pria mungil itu malah sibuk memilah-milih kaset porno dalam tas hitam milik Jongin.

"Apa kalian melakukan seks di balik semak-semak?" Sehun ikut-ikutan.

Baekhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia menghela napas, kemudian menatap HunHan. Dengan senyuman penuh makna, ia menyuruh pasangan itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya dengan isyarat tangan. Dan HunHan menurut, mereka pikir Baekhyun akan membisikkan sesuatu. Baekhyun-pun mendekat dan berhenti tepat di telinga HunHan. Ia membuka mulutnya dan–

"Tidak juga."

Itulah jawaban Baekhyun. HunHan mengerutkan dahi mereka bersamaan. Mereka tidak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut karena Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana dengan tiga kaset porno milik Jongin di tangannya. Dalam hati, Baekhyun menertawai ekspresi suami-istri itu. Hell, daripada menjawab rasa penasaran mereka, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menyusun siasat untuk nanti malam.

.

.

"Jadi," Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang sibuk membetulkan pipa wastafel di dapurnya, "Kau punya beberapa informasi yang kubutuhkan?"

"Banyak." sahut Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Seberapa banyak?"

"Satu yang harus kau tahu, Jongin." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan menatap Jongin serius. "Kyungsoo itu benar-benar sensitif."

"Di bagian mana?" Jongin terlihat antusias. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya seseorang telah salah paham dalam mengartikan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Maksudku Kyungsoo itu perasaannya sangat sensitif, Jongin." Chanyeol mengklarifikasi. Jongin yang baru paham, kemudian mengangguk. "Dan aku senang kau menyingkirkan semua koleksi film pornomu karena Kyungsoo tidak suka hal seperti itu. Itu awal yang bagus."

"Selain itu?"

"Oh, dia tidak suka orang yang jorok. Dia selalu suka wastafel yang bersih dari piring kotor. Jadi, kusarankan kau untuk mulai mencintai kebersihan."

"Aku suka kebersihan." Jongin membela diri dari perkataan Chanyeol yang seolah menuduhnya. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak suka kebersihan?"

"Baekhyun bilang kau mengganti boxer-mu seminggu sekali. Dia juga bilang kau tidak pernah langsung membuang sampah ramen setelah kau memakannya. Kau akan menyimpannya di dekat wastafel sampai hampir seminggu."

Jongin berdecak kesal. Dia benar-benar lupa soal itu.

"Arasseo, lalu kau punya saran yang bisa kugunakan? Ketika Kyungsoo sedang marah misalnya?"

"Tentu. Ada tiga topik pembicaraan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari kemarahannya padamu. Tapi kau harus cepat, jika Kyungsoo mulai berjalan pergi, kau sudah kehilangan kesempatan." tutur Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk paham. "Yang pertama, sifat anarkis mahasiswa yang sering berdemo. Kedua, cara membersihkan penggorengan yang baik dan benar. Ketiga, penguin kaisar."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa ketiga cara itu efektif?"

"Seratus persen, ya." tandas Chanyeol dengan mimik meyakinkan. "Dan satu hal lagi. Kyungsoo memang pria yang sensitif, tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada pria yang dicintainya. Justru dia akan terkekeh, memberikanmu senyuman tipis, kemudian berkata 'kau memang bodoh'."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "'Kau memang bodoh'?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. "Yup. Jika dia mengatakan itu padamu, maka kau adalah pria yang beruntung. Tapi jika dia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', maka dia sudah putus denganmu dalam pikirannya."

Jongin mengangguk kembali –tanda paham. "Hey, kau tahu daerah-daerah sensitif di tubuhnya? Mungkin dia geli di bagian tertentu?"

"Hm..entahlah. Yang kutahu dia belum pernah melakukan seks."

Jongin sontak melotot. "Dia masih perjaka?!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, merasa reaksi Jongin sangat berlebihan. "Ya."

"Kau belum pernah melakukan seks dengannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya pernah ciuman."

"Wow." Jongin berdecak kagum, kemudian menatap Chanyeol iba. "Jadi, keperjakaanmu kau berikan pada Baekhyun?"

Tautan alis Chanyeol mendalam. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu'kan Baekhyun sering melakukan seks dengan pria lain sebelum bertemu denganmu?"

"Well, itu'kan hanya masa lalu. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah masa kini?"

Jongin tersenyum bangga. "Ya, kau benar. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau sedang bertengkar dengan Baekhyun? Dia kelihatan kesal padamu. Apa sesuatu tentang semalam?"

"Sepertinya."

Jongin mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Ia kemudian menatap Jongin dengan mimik serius. "Boleh aku minta saranmu?"

.

.

Pintu kamar apartemen Chanyeol dibuka dari dalam. Seorang pria mungil bermata sipit berdiri disana. Wajahnya agak kusut, tapi Chanyeol tak terlalu memerhatikannya. Pria tinggi itu justru memberikan senyuman lebarnya yang terkesan begitu idiot.

"Hey~" sapa Chanyeol seraya memberikan jalan untuk kekasihnya. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Air muka Baekhyun langsung berubah. Pria mungil itu terlihat terkejut. "Kejutan apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. "Tutup dulu matamu."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah, sedikit curiga pada kekasihnya, tapi ia tetap menutup matanya sesuai keinginan Chanyeol.

"Jangan buka sebelum kusuruh, oke?" Chanyeol-pun menuntun langkah kekasihnya dengan memegang bahunya menuju dapur.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Kau akan segera tahu." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Baekhyun ikut berhenti. Mereka sudah berada di dapur, tepatnya di depan meja makan. "Sekarang, duduklah. Jangan membuka matamu dulu."

Baekhyun meraba-raba kursi yang hendak ia duduki tanpa membuka matanya. Setelah bokongnya bertemu dengan kursi, ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Boleh kubuka mataku?"

"Sebentar." Chanyeol berlari menuju kursi di seberang kursi Baekhyun. Setelah ia duduk disana, ia berkata, "Buka sekarang!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah lilin-lilin di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Begitu matanya menelusuri lebih jauh, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, tepat di seberang Chanyeol. Di meja itu terdapat dua piring dengan menu steak, dua gelas berisikan wine, beberapa peralatan makan di samping piring masing-masing, serta setangkai mawar merah dan beberapa lilin di tengah-tengah meja. Itu sebuah candlelight dinner.

"Kejutan~" ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tampan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau mempersiapkan ini?"

"Ya, aku tidak mau kau marah terus padaku. Jadi, kuharap kejutan kecil ini membuatmu tidak marah lagi padaku, atau setidaknya berkurang sedikit."

Baekhyun sempat speechless, tapi kemudian ia terkekeh kecil. Astaga, Chanyeol menyiapkan sebuah candlelight dinner hanya agar ia tak marah lagi padanya? Itu benar-benar manis.

"Kau tahu kau tidak harus melakukan ini, Yeol. Aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu, aku hanya..kau tahu, well..kesal."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kesal kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Biar waktu saja yang menjawab." Baekhyun mengangkat gelas wine-nya seraya tersenyum. "Aku ingin menikmati candlelight dinner yang disiapkan kekasihku. Cheers~"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian ikut mengangkat gelas wine-nya. "Cheers~"

Dan suara dentingan gelaspun terdengar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyesap wine di gelas masing-masing. Well, sepertinya kejutan kecil ini berhasil membuat rasa kecewa dan kesal Baekhyun menghilang.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia memasang senyuman manis tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari mata Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa ia merasa Chanyeol akan memberikan sesuatu padanya, sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini. Dan sepertinya tebakannya benar ketika melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru ke hadapannya. Baekhyun semakin gugup ketika Chanyeol membuka kotak beludru itu. Terlihatlah sebuah cincin perak dengan permata putih di tengahnya. Baekhyun sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia bahkan menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga. Ia sudah hampir berlinangan airmata sampai akhirnya–

"Menurutmu Yoora Noona akan menyukainya? Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya."

Ya, hampir.

Amat-sangat-dongkol; itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini, benar-benar terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Pria mungil itupun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan di tempatnya. Chanyeol yang tak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun, segera mengejar kekasihnya.

"Baek! Baek, tunggu dulu! Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil menahan lengan kekasihnya. Pria mungil itu kelihatan kesal saat memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau melakukannya lagi, Yeol!"

Tautan alis Chanyeol semakin dalam. "Melakukan apa?"

"Kau membuatku berharap lagi, bodoh!"

"Berharap bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti."

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras, tanda emosinya semakin naik. Ia menatap tajam kekasihnya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku kesal padamu, hah? Kemarin, saat kau dalam mode agresif, kau tiba-tiba saja melamarku. Aku pikir kau serius dan mungkin akan menanyakan jawabanku hari ini, tapi ternyata kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan kemarin! Lalu hari ini, saat aku sudah berharap kau akan melamarku ketika mempersiapkan candlelight dinner dan memperlihatkan cincin itu, kau malah mengatakan bahwa cincin itu untuk orang lain dan dengan sok polosnya kau menanyakan pendapatku! Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak peka pada kekasihmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun berteriak dalam satu tarikan napas sehingga napasnya memburu sekarang. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya menganga kecil. Ia terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Astaga, Baek. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Chanyeol terlihat menyesal. "Kau tahu aku selalu lupa dengan apa yang terjadi setelah aku mabuk, aku bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan ketika mabuk. Aku hanya berniat untuk membuatmu tidak merasa marah ataupun kesal padaku dengan menyiapkan candlelight dinner ini." Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, hendak mengambil kotak beludru tadi. "Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Yoora Noona, karenanya aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentang hadiah yang akan kuberikan padanya, tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau akan salah paham–oh tunggu dulu, apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tangannya mengambil barang lain dari sakunya selain kotak beludru tadi. Dan Baekhyun tersentak saat itu juga. Yang ada di tangan Chanyeol adalah cincin pernikahan. *bayangin wedding ring yang dipake ChanBaek ya*

"Yeol, kau.."

Chanyeol tersenyum licik, seolah itu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tertahan. Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang masih membelalakkan matanya. Pria tinggi itu bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun, mengulurkan cincin pernikahan itu ke hadapannya, kemudian tersenyum tampan.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun dalam artian yang bagus. Mata sipit itu berkaca-kaca, dan masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baekhyun tak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Rasa bingung, tak percaya, sekaligus bahagia bercampur jadi satu. Apakah kali ini Chanyeol serius?

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu, Baek. Seharusnya aku melamarmu hari ini, bukan kemarin. Kemarin itu benar-benar di luar kendaliku, aku bahkan tidak ingat sampai kau mengatakannya tadi, jadi aku harus menyusun rencana lain. Tapi karena sepertinya kau menyadari aku akan melamarmu, jadi aku ingin membuatnya sedikit 'berbeda'. Kebetulan ulang tahun Yoora Noona sebentar lagi, jadi aku manfaatkan alasan ini untuk membuatmu kesal padaku."

"Ap–jadi kau tahu reaksiku akan begini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya." Pria tinggi itu berdiri untuk menghapus airmata di pipi pria yang lebih pendek. "Maaf ya? Sebenarnya ini ideku dan ide Jongin. Tapi jangan salahkan Jongin, aku yang meminta pendapatnya."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya. "Well, karena kejutan dream house itu agak kacau, aku ingin kejutan yang ini berhasil. Aku–"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol tiba-tiba, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar berhasil, Tuan Dobbi."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, kemudian membalas pelukan Baekhyun sama eratnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu kesal, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya berdehem pelan menjawabnya. Senyuman manis dan pipi merona terlukis jelas di wajah Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol ketahui. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan kejutan ini. Well, Chanyeol benar-benar berhasil membuatnya kesal setengah mati dengan membuatnya berharap, tapi di saat ia sudah tak berharap lagi, harapannya tiba-tiba terwujud. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Namun di atas itu semua, ia bahagia. Ya, bahagia karena akhirnya ia dilamar oleh orang yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi 'suami'nya kelak –Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi," Chanyeol memecah keheningan, "Jawabanmu adalah ya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia kemudian melepas pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berkata tidak."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar karenanya. Iapun memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat, membuat pria mungil itu terkesiap. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun merona dibuatnya. Senyuman manispun tercipta di sudut bibirnya. Ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol sama erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol~"

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Iapun melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian berkata, "Hey, ayo kita nonton film porno."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. "B–bukankah kau tidak suka aku nonton film porno?"

"Well, setelah dipikir-pikir, Jongin ada benarnya. Menonton porno akan menjadi referensi yang bagus, asal jangan terlalu sering saja menontonnya. Aku takut kau jadi lebih mesum daripada Jongin."

Atau Baekhyun. Karena menjadi agresif di ranjang haruslah Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol. Dan ajakan menonton film porno ini sebenarnya dibuat dengan tujuan tertentu, yakin melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin melihat apakah kekasihnya ini bisa terangsang dengan film porno atau tidak.

Ck, klasik Baekhyun.

"Kau mau nonton yang mana? Archisexture?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan menuju DVD player di ruang TV. Ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Well, Baekhyun tahu pasti Chanyeol sangat ingin menonton yang itu. Beruntung Baekhyun membawa kaset itu malam ini karena dua video porno lainnya yang ia ambil itu hardcore. Itu hanya boleh ditonton oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak boleh.

"Tentu, yang itu saja."

Setelah Baekhyun memasukkan kaset Archisexture ke DVD player, ia segera duduk di sebelah Chanyeol di sofa. Ia melirik pria tinggi itu sekilas. "Kau gugup?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. "Lumayan."

"Paling-paling hanya cerita klasik yang dimulai dari para gay berkumpul, berciuman, kemudian berakhir di ranjang. Semua film porno sama saja, kalau kau mau tahu." tutur Baekhyun santai.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepenuhnya terdiam ketika TV flat Chanyeol mulai menayangkan beberapa pria berkumpul di sebuah gedung baru. Baekhyun terlihat tenang menonton film porno yang baru menampilkan beberapa gay saling menggoda melalui tatapan mata mereka. Tapi Chanyeol? Dia mulai memperbaiki posisi duduknya, yang berarti ia mulai gugup. Baekhyun awalnya tidak memedulikannya, tapi ketika itu terjadi beberapa kali sampai dimana film itu menampilkan para gay berciuman panas, Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak memerhatikan Chanyeol yang sangat tidak nyaman dengan 'posisi duduknya'. Pria tinggi itu berkali-kali bergerak dalam duduknya, seperti gelisah. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun menyeringai. Eksperimennya berhasil. Seseorang mulai terangsang rupanya. Well, itu cukup cepat. Padahal adegan dalam film porno yang mereka tonton itu belum begitu panas. Penis Baekhyun bahkan masih tenang di bawah sana. Mata Baekhyun beralih ke celana Chanyeol, tepat di selangkangannya.

Sial. Dia menutupnya dengan bantal sofa. Dia pasti sengaja –batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan matanya pada film porno di hadapannya. Adegan dalam film itu mulai memasuki adegan ranjang, tepatnya ketika si seme memberikan kissmark di leher si uke. Chanyeol kembali bergerak dalam duduknya. Mata bulat miliknya hampir tak berkedip akibat adegan di film itu. Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Astaga, melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang sedang menonton film porno bahkan jauh lebih menarik daripada menonton film porno itu sendiri. Pria mungil itu menahan tawanya ketika Chanyeol –meskipun samar– menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Dan ketika adegan dalam film porno tersebut menampilkan para gay sedang saling menggenjot dan mendesah hebat, Baekhyun dengan jelas melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Pria tinggi itu bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menekan bantal sofa dalam pangkuannya. Apa dia sedang menahan adiknya untuk tidak bangun? Well, mungkin. Tapi yang pasti, Chanyeol benar-benar menggemaskan sekarang. Ini seperti melihat anak pertamamu melihat pertunjukan sulap. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun malah terus memerhatikan Chanyeol dan mulai tidak fokus dengan film porno ataupun desahannya yang menggema dari film itu. Chanyeol yang baru menyadari tatapan intens di sebelahnya, akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dari film porno di hadapannya.

"A–ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, tangan kanannya menyangga dagunya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir menontonmu jauh lebih seru daripada menonton film porno itu."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menontonnya?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli karena seperti yang kubilang tadi, semua film porno itu memiliki alur yang tak jauh berbeda. Jadi, aku mau menonton yang lain saja –kau."

Chanyeol merona dibuatnya. "A–apa seseru itu menontonku?"

"Mm-hm. Apalagi jika bantal sofa itu disingkirkan." Baekhyun menunjuk bantal sofa di pangkuan Chanyeol seraya menyeringai. "Sepertinya menontonmu ereksi jauh lebih menyenangkan."

E-REK-SI.

Chanyeol memang sedang ereksi di bawah sana. Karena itu, ia tidak mau melepaskan bantal sofa itu dari pangkuannya. Ha.

Mata Chanyeol bergerak gelisah. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menatap mata Baekhyun. Well, ia tahu Baekhyun hanya sedang menggodanya saja, tapi Chanyeol tetap saja malu. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin calon 'suami'nya bisa bersikap begitu manis (dan mesum) setelah ia melamarnya? Nafsu menikah berlebih? Mungkin. Dan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi? Menontonnya ereksi jauh lebih menyenangkan? Yang ada Chanyeol akan berubah ke mode agresif dan menerjang Baekhyun di tempat, mempraktikkan setiap adegan yang barusan ia ton–oke, lupakan. Itu gila. Chanyeol sekeras mungkin menampar pikiran mesumnya.

"Um..mungkin kau mau menonton film lain saja?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak, kau bilang kau mau menonton ini. Nikmati saja."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Chanyeol harus pergi ke toilet sekarang untuk–

"Atau kau mau menuntaskan hasratmu dulu, baru menonton film lain? Kau butuh bantuanku?" Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol habis-habisan. Sweet.

Chanyeol mati kutu di tempatnya. Ia menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Kedua tangannya menekan bantal sofa di pangkuannya, berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang menjerit minta dikeluarkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tersenyum nakal padanya, bersabar menunggu jawabannya.

Sial. Ini benar-benar harus dituntaskan sekarang juga –batin Chanyeol.

"Um..," Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun –penuh dengan rasa malu, "Bisakah kita melakukannya disini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menyingkirkan bantal sofa di pangkuan Chanyeol, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dengan senyuman nakal di sudut bibir tipisnya. "Jadi, kau belajar apa dari film Archisexture, Yeollie?" tanyanya seraya duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, menekan bokong sintalnya di selangkangan Chanyeol –tepat di penisnya yang mengembung.

Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Tangannya bergerak sendiri menuju bokong sintal Baekhyun untuk kemudian diremas dengan gerakan seduktif. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam desahannya. Namun aksinya itu malah meningkatkan libido Chanyeol karena –demi Tuhan– Baekhyun terlihat menggoda ketika menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pria mungil itu tersenyum nakal, kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol, "Kau belajar banyak ya?" Dan diakhiri dengan jilatan di telinga Chanyeol.

Well, itu sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi calon pengantin.

**TBC**

**Well, saya tahu itu benar-benar gak elit ketika saya memotong adegan NC (lagi), tapi saya harap kalian bisa bersabar. Saya janji akan ada NC full ChanBaek pas mereka malam pertama, so be patient, ok? Biarkan mereka menikah dulu, baru mengekspos NC full version mereka *apa ini? semacam aplikasi?***

**Kaisoo mulai PDKT di chap depan dan persiapan BaekYeol nikah akan saya perlihatkan di chap depan juga. Jadi, nantikan ya! Tapi kalian harus review dulu. Last but not least, sampai ketemu setelah lebaran~**

**Untuk:**

**Fionny13: kemungkinan besar gak ada konflik berat karena sepertinya bakal tamat di chap 5**


	4. Chapter 4

"CHEERS!" seru Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun. Gelas berisikan champagne yang mereka angkat menghasilkan suara dentingan yang cukup nyaring ketika bersentuhan satu sama lain. Untuk informasi, mereka sedang merayakan ChanBaek yang baru saja bertunangan.

"Akhirnya~ kalian akan segera menikah!" seru Luhan bahagia.

"Selamat ya, aku turut bahagia." Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah menentukan tempatnya?" Sehun bertanya.

"Belum, kami harus meminta restu keluarga kami terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu, kami akan memikirkan detail pernikahannya." tutur Baekhyun.

"Kapan kalian akan menemui keluargamu?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun, mulai tertarik dengan topik-meminta-restu-keluarga.

"Malam ini."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Matanya tertuju pada pria tinggi bertelinga lebar yang sudah membeku semenjak Jongin bertanya pada Baekhyun tadi. "Itu sebabnya wajah calon 'suami'mu begitu pucat?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Well, ini terjadi lagi –batinnya. Dan jika kalian bertanya, tentu saja ada alasan tersendiri di balik wajah pucat Chanyeol.

Jongin ikut menatap Chanyeol, kemudian terkekeh. "Well, dia selalu begitu setiap kali akan bertemu Baekbeom Hyung."

Yup.

Chanyeol benar-benar gugup akan bertemu keluarga Byun malam ini―atau lebih tepatnya, bertemu Baekbeom –Hyung-nya Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**MARRYING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Chapter 4 – Blessing**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: *nongol dari ketek Yeol* Hai? Hehe~ mian baru apdet FF ini lagi setelah sekian lama, padahal niatnya apdet setelah lebaran, tapi nyatanya nyerempet akhir tahun /telat banget/ gampar diri sendiri/. Terima kasih untuk yang masih menunggu FF ini muncul lagi (bahkan sampe nagihin berkali-kali), dan maaf karena memakan waktu lama setelah saya berjanji untuk apdet FF MPC setelah Listen tamat. Seminggu kemarin saya bener-bener sibuk dan secara harfiah berpisah dengan laptop untuk sementara, jadi baru hari ini bisa otak-atik laptop lagi. Chapter kali ini, ada beberapa scene yang saya ambil dari sitkom. Jadi, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa bulan yang lalu..**_

_Chanyeol ingat ia pernah menonton beberapa film thriller yang menegangkan. Well, film-film itu memang sempat membuat dirinya takut, tapi itu hanya sesaat hanya ketika klimaks film itu saja dan sisanya Chanyeol akan merasa biasa lagi. Ia sempat membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya ia yang berada dalam film thriller itu, pasti ketegangan yang dihasilkanpun akan terasa berbeda._

_Chanyeol sempat ingin merasakannya._

_Tapi kemudian itu berubah dalam hitungan detik ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa keluarganya ingin bertemu Chanyeol._

_Kalimat itu seolah menjadi kalimat pembuka film thriller dimana Chanyeol adalah pemeran utamanya. Saat ini―detik ini, Chanyeol tengah ditatap oleh anggota keluarga Byun. Dan uh..Chanyeol tidak tahu dengan cara apa ia mendeskripsikan orang-orang yang duduk di sekitarnya itu. Ada ekspresi kelewat senang dari wanita paruh baya yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, ekspresi datar dari pria paruh baya yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, dan ekspresi menyeramkan –yang nyaris mendekati aura pembunuh– dari pria yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya. Pemandangan ini seperti..um..disney thriller? Entahlah. Ini terlalu membingungkan. Dan seharusnya acara temu dengan keluarga Byun menjadi acara makan malam yang hangat, tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa berbeda. Atau hanya dia saja? Entahlah, ia tak bisa membedakannya ketika ia sedang dilanda ketegangan. Bahkan rasa lapar yang sempat menyergap perut Chanyeol, kini tidak terasa lagi. Mungkin terbakar habis bersamaan dengan situasi canggung ini._

"_Jadi," Tuan Byun akhirnya membuka suara, "Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun?"_

"_Sayang, berapa lama hubungan mereka itu tidak penting." Nyonya Byun menginterupsi Chanyeol yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Byun. Wanita paruh baya itu kini menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "Coba katakan, sudah berapa kali kalian melakukan seks?"_

_WHAT THE–_

"_Kalian sering melakukan itu?" Baekbeom bertanya dengan nada mengancam._

_Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol berakhir dengan tersenyum canggung menanggapi semua pertanyaan itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Well, keadaan ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol bingung juga canggung. Dari semua pertanyaan yang biasa dilontarkan orangtua pada kekasih anaknya, kenapa harus pertanyaan seks yang keluar? Bukankah itu hal yang sangat..um..pribadi untuk pertemuan pertama mereka? Chanyeol tidak memprediksikan pertanyaan hal seperti itu, jadi..well, dia tak bisa menjawabnya._

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, santai saja. Mereka baru bertemu kau waktu itu, mereka terlalu senang. Mungkin itu sebabnya pertanyaan seks muncul tiba-tiba. Kau akan baik-baik saja malam ini, percayalah." Luhan berusaha menenangkan pria tinggi itu.

"Ya, aku yakin mereka akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang lebih penting karena kau datang untuk meminta restu mereka." Sehun menanggapi. Well, perkataan HunHan sedikit membuat Chanyeol tenang dan Baekhyun berterima kasih untuk itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menenangkan Chanyeol tentang pertemuan mereka dengan keluarga Byun nanti malam, tapi pria tinggi itu masih saja suka membeku setiap kali membicarakan pertemuan ini.

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Pria tinggi itu membacanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. "Baek, aku harus pergi."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan klien, tak apa'kan kutinggal? Nanti malam kujemput langsung di apartemenmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Tentu. Hati-hati di jalan."

Chanyeol balik tersenyum, kemudian menatap teman-temannya seraya mengambil tas juga kunci mobilnya. "See you, guys!"

"Bye~"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan mengundang siapa saja? Setidaknya kalian sudah punya bayangan soal ini'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Chanyeol pergi dari kediaman Oh.

"Keluarga kami dan teman-teman dekat. Tidak banyak." sahut Baekhyun.

"Dan itu tidak termasuk para pria yang pernah kau kencani'kan?" Luhan memicing curiga pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dan lagi, kau berlebihan tentang satu hal, Hyung. Pria yang kukencani tidak terlalu banyak. 'Para pria' itu benar-benar berlebihan."

Luhan mendengus. "Oh ya? Mungkin kau lupa dulu kau selalu mengajak pria yang kau kencani di setiap acara kumpul kita."

"Aku tidak pernah begitu!" Baekhyun menepis kuat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, coba kita cek jalur pria murahanmu secara acak." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari buku di ruang keluarga. Ia mengambil sebuah album foto dari salah satu laci lemari buku tersebut. Setelahnya, pria bermata rusa itu duduk kembali di tempatnya tadi, di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Luhan membuka album foto di pangkuannya. Senyuman segera menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat ia menemukan (salah satu) foto yang ia cari.

"Hari natal, enam tahun yang lalu. Natal pertama kita, hanya kita berempat." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian. "Baek, ini permainan trivia kecil yang lain, namanya 'Sebutkan Nama Pria Itu'."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras untuk mengingat nama pria yang ditunjuk Luhan di foto natal enam tahun yang lalu. "Um..namanya Jong..hyun?"

"Hampir benar. Namanya Minho." Baekhyun yang tadinya tersenyum bangga dengan tebakan beruntungnya, kini memudarkannya. Well, pria yang lebih tua itu menyindirnya saat ini, Baekhyun tahu itu. "Kau mengajaknya ke pesta natal kita saat itu karena kau bilang, 'guys, mungkin dia jodohku'." Luhan mempraktikkan mimik dan ucapan Baekhyun enam tahun yang lalu. Dan itu terlihat meyakinkan.

"Dan asal kau tahu, Baek, Minho bukan satu-satunya 'mungkin jodohku'." Jongin berkomentar dengan senyuman mengejek, yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan membuka lembaran album foto itu dan menunjuk foto lain.

"Pesta tahun baru, lima tahun yang lalu. Aku, kau, Sehun, Jongin, dan 'dia mungkin jodohku―Youngkwang'." Beranjak ke foto di bawahnya. "Pesta ulang tahun Jongin. Aku, kau, Sehun, Jongin, dan 'mungkin dia jodohku yang ternyata sebuah kesalahan karena dia seorang straight―Siwon'." Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mendapati ekspresi datar Baekhyun, seolah mengatakan 'HA! Apa kubilang?'.

"Fine, kalian benar, tapi setidaknya itu dulu. Aku sudah menemukan jodohku~" ujar Baekhyun seraya mengangkat gelas champagne-nya.

"Ya, terima kasih untukku~" Jongin tersenyum menyebalkan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang pernikahan, aku terpikirkan satu hadiah untuk kalian. Aku berpikir untuk mengikuti les piano lagi."

"Tidak, tidak boleh." Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun berkata bersamaan seraya menggelengkan kepala masing-masing. Well, mereka tahu benar kemampuan Jongin dalam bermain musik. Pria berkulit tan itu selalu mengatakan jika ia tidak menjadi seorang arsitek, ia akan menjadi seorang pianis. Tapi serius, bermain alat musik bukanlah keahlian Jongin.

"Yak, kenapa? Biarkan jemariku bermain di atas tuts piano, aku akan memainkan lagu romantis. Itu pasti akan hebat!" Jongin heboh.

"Tidak boleh, bahkan jika kau berpakaian seperti Liberace." Baekhyun tetap menolak.

"Bagaimana jika aku berpakaian seperti Liberace?" Jongin menantang, dan mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar setelahnya.

"SOLD!" seru Baekhyun seraya berjabat tangan dengan Jongin. Namun di saat Jongin sibuk membayangkan rencana-memainkan-piano-dengan-kostum-Liberace-nya, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan justru tengah menahan tawa mereka. Well, rencana mereka berhasil. Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan memang sudah lama ingin melihat Jongin berpakaian seperti Liberace karena itu akan terlihat sangat konyol. Halo, foto kartu natal~

"Hey, Baek, bisa kau temani aku ke toko mainan? Sepupuku besok ulang tahun."

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga kediaman Oh menatap Baekhyun. Pria bermata sipit itu hendak mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian pemikirannya berubah ketika ia menangkap Sehun dan Luhan –yang duduk di belakang Kyungsoo– menggelengkan kepala mereka, seperti menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menolak ajakan itu. Dan Baekhyun mengerti. Itu adalah kode untuk memberikan kesempatan ini pada Jongin yang sedang melakukan pendekatan pada Kyungsoo. Hampir saja Baekhyun lupa akan hal itu.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo-ya, tapi aku ada janji dengan Luhan Hyung dan Sehun untuk menonton film hari ini. Benar'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan dan Sehun, yang dibalas dengan anggukan juga mimik meyakinkan dari pasangan suami-istri itu. "Tapi aku yakin Jongin bisa menemanimu. Benar'kan, Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Jongin disertai beberapa kedipan agar pria berkulit tan itu mengerti kodenya.

"Oh, ya. Tentu, aku bisa. Aku akan menemanimu." Jongin mengiyakan dengan cepat. Dari suaranya, terdengar jelas pria berkulit tan ini sangat bersemangat. Dan itu mengundang tanda tanya di benak Kyungsoo. Well, ini tidak biasa karena setahunya Jongin tidak pernah mau melakukan hal seperti itu untuknya, atau setidaknya tidak di depan teman-teman mereka.

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo tak yakin.

Jongin mengangguk yakin. "Ya, aku juga sedang senggang, jadi tidak masalah bagiku."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih tidak yakin, tapi Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan terus-terusan mendorongnya untuk mengizinkan Jongin menemaninya. Masih dengan setumpuk keraguan dan keanehan yang ia rasakan, Kyungsoo-pun mengangguk mengizinkan. Ia berpikir untuk menanyakan keanehan ini pada Jongin nanti, tidak di depan teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan di lain sisi, Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun tengah tersenyum penuh makna karena berhasil mendekatkan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Menjadi mak comblang sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin untuk yang kelima kalinya tepat saat pria berkulit tan itu mematikan mesin mobilnya. Mereka sudah berada di parkiran toko mainan. Selama dalam perjalanan kesana, pikiran Kyungsoo masih terganggu oleh sikap Jongin tadi saat di kediaman Oh. Ia masih penasaran dan ingin menanyakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?" tanya Kyungsoo, tepat saat Jongin akan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Pria berkulit tan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis bertautan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau biasanya menolak mentah-mentah jika teman-teman kita memaksa kita untuk pergi bersama ke suatu tempat. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menolaknya kali ini? Kau tahu, ini sungguh tidak biasa."

Jongin menatap lurus ke depan untuk berpikir, sementara Kyungsoo masih memakukan tatapannya pada pria berkulit tan itu. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita."

"Hah?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, hubungan kita buruk karena sebuah kesalahpahaman di awal pertemuan kita. Kupikir kita bisa berteman baik jika memperbaikinya sekarang."

Ini hanya halusinasi saja atau Jongin memang baru saja mengatakan kalimat bijak itu? Karena itu adalah sebuah keanehan yang langka dimana membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar. Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasakan hal itu karena ia hampir tidak pernah mendengar Jongin mengatakan hal bijak sebelumnya, atau mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin berucap seperti itu. Entah kenapa, pria berkulit tan itu terlihat berbeda.

"Apa itu hal yang aneh?"

"H–hah?" Jongin berhasil membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Pria bermata belok itu sempat mengerjap beberapa kali agar pikirannya kembali fokus. Lalu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. "T–tidak. Tidak aneh sama sekali. Itu hanya–well, kupikir itu hal yang bagus. Aku juga sudah bosan bertengkar terus menerus denganmu."

Jongin tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan yang lebih mungil. "Jadi, kita berteman?"

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum seraya menyambut jabatan tangan Jongin. "Ya, kita berteman."

Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo, jantung Jongin berdentum keras tatkala tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit tan itu bahkan tak menyadari ekspresinya yang memandang Kyungsoo kagum ketika kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. Jabatan tangan mereka kian melambat setelah beberapa detik, tapi Jongin masih belum melepaskannya. Ini membuat Kyungsoo canggung. Pria bermata belok itu segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka, kemudian berdehem untuk membangunkan pria berkulit tan itu dari lamunannya.

"Oh, maaf." Jongin segera melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Dan suasana di dalam mobil itu jadi terasa canggung. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, tapi ini cukup membuatnya gugup.

Hening.

Keduanya masih sibuk merutuki kegugupan diri mereka sendiri.

"Um..," Jongin memecahkan keheningan juga kecanggungan di antara mereka, "Jadi, kita akan keluar dari mobil atau apa?"

Pertanyaan Jongin yang terdengar seperti orang bingung itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Well, Kyungsoo berpikir ini sungguh konyol. Ia bahkan bingung kenapa situasi canggung itu sempat tercipta di antara mereka. Tapi ia bersyukur Jongin memecahkan situasi itu dengan pertanyaan konyolnya. Itu membuat kecanggungan di antara keduanya meluap tak bersisa. Meski di lain sisi Jongin tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tertawa. Pikirnya, apakah ia mengatakan hal yang lucu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan polosnya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak ada. Sudahlah, ayo kita keluar dari mobil." ucapnya, kemudian keluar dari mobil Jongin setelah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Jongin sebenarnya masih bingung, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya dan segera menyusul Kyungsoo. Tanpa diketahui satu sama lain, mereka sama-sama tengah tersenyum karena kejadian barusan.

Ini merupakan awal yang baru bagi keduanya.

.

.

Ini terjadi lagi –pikir Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu sungguh tidak percaya ia akan ditatap seperti ini lagi ketika bertemu keluarga Byun. Ya, saat ini dan detik ini juga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di kediaman Byun dimana ia akan meminta restu pada keluarga Byun (terutama Tuan dan Nyonya Byun) untuk meminang Baekhyun. Sebagai tambahan, Chanyeol sangat gugup saat ini, meskipun ia agak sulit menerjemahkan rasa gugupnya karena bercampur dengan rasa bingung. Well, itu karena orang-orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Nyonya Byun yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman lebar, Tuan Byun yang menatapnya datar, dan Byun Baekbeom yang menatapnya tajam. Ini benar-benar seperti déjà vu bagi Chanyeol. Pemandangan ini sama persis seperti ketika ia bertemu mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

"Um.." Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian?" Kemudian tersenyum kecil di ujung kalimat.

"Kami baik, terima kasih. Tapi mari tidak membicarakan kami, bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?" Nyonya Byun terlihat bersemangat.

"Oh, kami juga baik. Well, lebih dari baik sebenarnya." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis padanya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman yang manis pula. Pria tinggi itu menghembuskan napasnya seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar ia merasa lebih nyaman. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan tujuannya datang kesana. "Sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari adalah karena aku ingin meminta restu kalian untuk menikahinya."

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun kelihatan sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi Baekbeom? Ia menganga tak percaya.

"KAMI RESTUI!"

Dan perkataan orangtuanya semakin membuat Baekbeom tak percaya. "Kalian merestui mereka?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa? Mereka saling mencintai, dan Chanyeol sepertinya serius meminang adikmu. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" Nyonya Byun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu kebalikan dari bagus, Eomma. Baekhyun masih kecil, kenapa kalian merestuinya?" Baekbeom tak habis pikir dengan orangtuanya.

"Baekbeom.." ucap Nyonya dan Tuan Byun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan. Tatapan mata mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sedih mendengar ucapan Baekbeom.

"Sayang, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, tapi..kau harus tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah melewati usia dua puluh lima. Dia sudah siap untuk menikah." Nyonya Byun meminta pengertian. Baekbeom menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hyung, tolong berikan restumu ya?" Baekhyun ikut memohon, tapi Baekbeom tak merespon. Ia justru kelihatan lebih ragu dari sebelumnya.

"Aku butuh udara segar." Baekbeom bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju beranda. Sementara itu di meja makan, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun saling melemparkan tatapan. Mereka nampak merasa buruk pada Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat keadaan di meja makan menjadi canggung.

"Um..aku akan bicara dengannya." Chanyeol minta izin untuk meninggalkan meja makan. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun hanya mengangguk mengizinkan. Namun baru saja Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, Baekhyun menahan lengannya. Pria mungil itu menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Mau kutemani?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi ke beranda. Begitu Chanyeol berada disana, ia mendapati Baekbeom berdiri sendirian, tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Chanyeol-pun berjalan mendekati Baekbeom, berdiri tepat di sampingnya setelahnya. Baekbeom hanya menghela napas panjang saat menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu saat aku berkata 'aku butuh udara segar', itu artinya 'aku ingin sendiri'." ucap Baekbeom.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Ya, aku tahu. Baekhyun pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Baekbeom melirik Chanyeol sekilas. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Baekhyun senang sekali menceritakan apapun, baik saat kami sedang berdua atau berkumpul dengan teman-teman kami. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir ini, di beberapa kesempatan, Baekhyun akan memasukkan namamu dan orangtua kalian ke dalam topik pembicaraan saat kami sedang berdua. Dari sanalah, aku bisa mengetahui beberapa hal tentangmu, termasuk arti dari 'aku butuh udara segar'."

Baekbeom tersenyum tipis. "Begitukah?"

"Ya, dia pasti sangat menyayangimu."

Baekbeom terkekeh kali ini. "Aku akan sakit hati jika ia tidak. Dia satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya, yang selalu kujaga sejak ia kecil."

"Well, tidak aneh jika kau sulit melepaskannya sekarang."

Baekbeom menghela napas. "Ya, waktu rasanya bergulir sangat cepat sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah siap untuk membangun keluarganya sendiri."

"Hey." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekbeom, membuat pria bermata sipit itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Dia tetap adikmu, dan kau akan tetap menjadi Hyung kesayangannya."

Baekbeom tersenyum di antara dengusannya, merasa senang dihibur Chanyeol meski rasanya agak aneh. Baekbeom mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit malam, dimana bintang-bintang bersinar dengan indahnya bersama sang rembulan. Selang beberapa detik, beberapa keping kenangan dalam benak Baekbeom menyeruak, membuat senyumannya terkembang begitu manis. Kenangannya bersama sang adik. Baekbeom ingat hari dimana ia begitu bahagia saat Baekhyun lahir ke dunia. Baekhyun begitu mungil dengan bibir merah mudahnya yang selalu mengecap saat sedang terlelap, namun memiliki tangisan yang luar biasa kencang saat sedang lapar. Bertahun-tahun mereka habiskan masa kecil mereka bersama, dengan Baekhyun yang selalu memegang tangan Baekbeom saat mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, memeluk Baekbeom erat saat Baekhyun menangis karena terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi, dan tertawa bahagia saat Baekbeom membelikannya es krim strawberry. Selama ini, Baekbeom pikir ia mengetahui semua hal tentang Baekhyun. Namun tanpa disadarinya, waktu menghasilkan beberapa perubahan yang tak ia ketahui mengenai Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang manja dan cengeng, kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa, yang siap menikah dengan pria bertelinga lebar yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun?" Baekbeom tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Ya," Chanyeol menjawab tanpa keraguan, "Sangat."

Baekbeom menghembuskan napas sebelum akhirnya senyuman tulus terpatri jelas di sudut bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, bahagiakan dia."

.

.

Nyonya Byun kembali menemukan anak bungsunya melirik ke arah beranda rumah dengan tatapan khawatir. Ini sudah yang kelima atau keenam kalinya pria mungil itu melakukan hal itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengelap piring yang baru dicuci Nyonya Byun. Diam-diam, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Well, menurutnya itu hal yang wajar mengingat Chanyeol belum kembali dari sana setelah ia mengejar Baekbeom. Dan lagi, ini menyangkut masa depannya, tentu saja Baekhyun gugup.

"Mereka pasti keasyikan ngobrol, Baek." Nyonya Byun berhasil menarik perhatian si bungsu, namun sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum yakin.

Baekhyun menghela napas, kemudian menatap kosong piring bersih di tangannya. "Aku khawatir, Eomma. Bagaimana kalau Baekbeom Hyung tidak memberikan restu pada kami?"

"Eyy~ pemikiran macam apa itu? Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu terhadap Hyung-mu sendiri."

"Aku tahu, tapi–" Baekhyun menatap mata Nyonya Byun setelah menelan susah payah ludahnya. "Bagaimana jika Hyung tidak suka pada Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika ia menolak memberikan restu? Aku harus bagaimana, Eomma?"

Nyonya Byun menghela napas panjang, tersenyum maklum setelahnya melihat kekhawatiran berlebihan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan yang biasa dipakainya ketika cuci piring, lalu mengelus surai anak bungsunya. "Hyung-mu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pria yang tulus mencintaimu, Baek. Baekbeom juga pasti ingin kau bahagia, ia hanya belum bisa merelakanmu karena ia terlalu menyayangimu, kau tahu hal itu'kan? Karena itu, janganlah terlalu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, bibirnya mengerucut lucu sehingga Nyonya Byun harus menahan tawanya karena terlalu gemas dengan tingkah si bungsu. "Arasseo, Eomma."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum senang. "Itu baru anakku." Kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun membalasnya juga sama erat, tersemat senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ketika kehangatan antara Ibu dan anak itu terjalin, Nyonya Byun menangkap sosok Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, tengah tersenyum pada mereka. Dan Nyonya Byun tahu bahwa Chanyeol ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Baekhyun, jadi iapun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Eomma tinggal dulu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu melanjutkan acara mengelap piring yang tadi tertunda. Pria mungil itu belum menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Sementara di belakang punggung sempit Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang tunangan setelah Nyonya Byun sepenuhnya meninggalkan mereka disana. Pria jangkung itu berjalan mengendap-endap, sepelan mungkin agar yang lebih pendek tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dan begitu ia berada di belakang Baekhyun, tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang si mungil, membuatnya terkejut untuk beberapa detik.

"Astaga, Yeol! Kau mengagetkanku, kau tahu?" protes Baekhyun seraya menyikut pelan perut sang raksasa, untung saja piring di tangannya tak ia jatuhkan. Tapi yang disikut justru terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menopang kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun dapat merasakan deru napas yang lebih tinggi di lehernya.

"Sebentar lagi." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, lalu bertanya balik, "Kau sendiri sudah selesai bicara dengan Hyung-ku?"

"Hm." Chanyeol berusaha mengulum senyumannya agar tidak terkembang terlalu lebar, juga agar Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Well, ia ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untuk tunangannya.

"Dan?" Baekhyun menuntut jawaban lebih, ia sudah selesai dengan tugasnya mengelap piring. Pria mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga matanya bisa bertemu langsung dengan mata yang lebih tinggi, raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Baekhyun sempat dibuatnya gugup karena Chanyeol tak segera memberikan jawaban. Pria tinggi itu justru mengulur waktu dengan pura-pura terlihat sedih sehingga membuat tenggorokan yang lebih pendek terasa kering. Oke, ini mulai membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Yeol, tolong jangan katakan Baekbeom Hyung tak memberikan restunya." Suara Baekhyun bergetar di ujung kalimat, dan Chanyeol sungguh tak bisa menahan senyumannya lebih lama lagi. Ya, kini pria tinggi itu benar-benar tersenyum lebar sampai itu mencapai telinga perinya. Tentu saja itu mengundang kebingungan dalam benak Baekhyun. Pikirnya, apakah tunangannya ini sudah gila gara-gara tak diberikan restu oleh Baekbeom?

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya, Baek." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan ambigu Chanyeol, namun ia masih menunggu tunangannya selesai bicara. "Karena Hyung-mu sudah memberikan restunya pada kita."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, ia bahkan hampir jaw-drop. "S–sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. "Ya, dia sudah merestui kita, Baek."

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa karena hatinya terlalu bahagia saat ini, jadi yang dilakukannya adalah memeluk Chanyeol teramat erat dan yang ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga membalas pelukannya sama erat. Pria tinggi itu bahkan membawa tubuh tunangan mungilnya berputar tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka tertawa bahagia setelahnya. Sementara di ambang pintu dapur sana, anggota keluarga Byun –yang mengintip Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari balik tembok semenjak satu menit yang lalu– tersenyum bahagia melihat kebahagiaan sejati si bungsu yang akhirnya datang.

**###**

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian dari ambang pintu. Well, ia baru saja akan menonton Disney Channel kesukaannya ketika bel pintu rumahnya dibunyikan dari luar. Dan begitu ia membuka pintu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah berdiri disana dengan dua balon di tangan Jongin dan bungkusan kado di tangan Kyungsoo. Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah.

"Ini bukan ulang tahun si kembar, asal kalian tahu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja bukan, bodoh. Ini bukan untuk mereka."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sepupuku. Karena acaranya dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi, kami berpikir untuk mampir kemari sebentar."

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari ucapan Kyungsoo. "'Kami'?" Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan pandangan curiga, menuntut sebuah penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Um..ya." Kyungsoo menjawab lirih. Pria bermata belok itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, semburat kemerahan terpancar samar di pipinya. "Jongin akan menemaniku kesana."

"Ya, mumpung aku juga tidak ada kerjaan." Jongin menambahkan, namun Sehun justru memberinya tatapan datar, seolah meragukan ucapannya―sangat meragukannya. Bukan bagian 'tidak ada kerjaan' yang Sehun ragukan karena Jongin memang libur hari ini, tapi sekalipun Jongin tak ada kerjaan, ia pasti akan menghabiskannya dengan menonton film porno seharian. Hell, jika pria berkulit tan itu berpikir Sehun akan mempercayai alasan(omong kosong)nya, maka ia salah besar. Sehun tentunya sudah tahu ini adalah salah satu siasat pendekatan Jongin untuk menarik hati Kyungsoo. Heh.

"Ya, terserah." Sehun menanggapi dengan acuh. Ia tak mau memuntahkan sarapan paginya hanya karena melihat tingkah kasmaran Jongin. "Masuklah." Ia mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Luhan Hyung mana?" tanya Jongin.

"Di kamar si kembar." Mata Sehun menangkap mainan robot di tangan Kyungsoo ketika ia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Itu terbungkus dalam sebuah kotak kemasan mainan yang memperlihatkan robot tersebut di dalamnya, ada sebuah pita biru di tengah-tengah kotak itu. "Jadi, kau akan memberikan itu pada sepupumu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku mencari robot stormtrooper karena sepupuku suka film Star Wars, tapi karena tidak ada, makanya kubelikan robot yang agak mirip saja."

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. "'Robot stormtrooper'? Kyungsoo, stormtrooper itu bukan robot. Lagipula robot ini tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan stormtrooper."

"Tepat sekali. Aku sudah memberitahunya berkali-kali, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh." ujar Jongin.

"Kalau bukan bukan robot, lantas apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Hey, teman-teman!" seru Luhan yang baru saja turun dari kamar si kembar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Matanya langsung menangkap balon-balon di tangan Jongin. "Wow~ balon, kau akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun sepupumu itu ya?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mm-hm." Kyungsoo menjawab.

Luhan beralih menatap Jongin. Si pemilik mata rusa itu menggerakkan alisnya naik-turun, bermaksud menggoda si pria berkulit tan. "Dan kau menemaninya?"

"Mm-hm." Sehun yang menjawab kali ini, bermaksud mendukung godaan 'suami'nya. Dan berhasil. Wajah Jongin agak bersemu, meski Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya.

"Oh, bukankah itu robot di film Star Wars?" Luhan bertanya lagi ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap robot di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Stormtrooper bukan robot." Jongin dan Sehun berkata bersamaan.

"Tentu saja itu robot. 'Harus membunuh Luke Skywalker!'." ujar Luhan seraya membuat gerakan tangan kaku seperti robot dan meniru suara robot seolah-olah itu adalah dialog stormtrooper di film Star Wars.

Jongin menatap datar Luhan. "Tidak ada dialog seperti itu di film Star Wars, Hyung. Dan PS, itu tiruan suara robot yang buruk."

Ketika perdebatan itu berlangsung, suara ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Ada sebuah permintaan video call dari Baekhyun disana.

"Hey, Baek!" Sehun menjawab panggilan seraya mengarahkan ponselnya agar Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin juga muat di frame ponsel.

"Hey, teman-teman!" sapa Baekhyun di seberang sana. Pria mungil itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun perhatiannya langsung terpusat pada kado di pangkuan Kyungsoo. "Oh? Bukankah itu stormtrooper?"

"Itu bukan stormtrooper." Sehun dan Jongin lagi-lagi berkata bersamaan. Mereka mulai dongkol pada para uke yang tak bisa membedakan stormtrooper dengan robot lain.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Aku tak peduli. Anyway, aku punya kabar bagus!" seru Baekhyun, membuat teman-temannya penasaran.

"Apa? Apa itu?" Luhan bertanya tak sabaran.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan acara makan makan malam di rumah orangtuamu?" Kyungsoo juga sama bersemangatnya.

"Yup! Dan coba tebak." Baekhyun menahan ucapannya untuk menambah kesan dramatis. "Mereka memberikan restu!"

"Ya Tuhan, itu kabar yang hebat, Baek! Selamat ya!" seru Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Apakah 'mereka' itu termasuk Baekbeom Hyung?" tanya Jongin, membuat keadaan menjadi tegang untuk beberapa detik. Namun ketika Baekhyun mengangguk cepat menjawabnya, kehebohan yang memekakan telinga-lah yang terdengar selanjutnya (terutama dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo).

"Selamat ya? Dengan begini, kalian tinggal merencanakan detail pernikahan saja." kata Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Dan aku akan mulai berlatih bermain piano~" Ucapan Jongin yang kelewat narsis berhasil membuat Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Sehun menahan tawa mereka. Well, mereka hampir saja melupakan hal itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Baek? Seharusnya berita baik ini kau kabarkan sejak kemarin." protes Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, mengenai itu―aku berniat untuk memberitahu kalian setelah pulang dari rumah orangtuaku, tapi gara-gara terlalu bersemangat bermain rodeo, aku jadi lupa."

"Rodeo? Oh, yang ada di Everland itu?" tanya Luhan, teringat pada permainan rodeo yang pernah ia kunjungi di Everland.

"Apanya yang di Everland? Tentu saja di ranjangku." ucap Baekhyun enteng, membuat kediaman Oh hening seketika. "Well, itu adalah idenya Chanyeol, jika kalian bertanya."

"Itu bukan ideku, Baek! Itu idemu!" Suara bass Chanyeol disana terdengar seperti protesan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang tunangan yang baru saja selesai mandi. "Ya, tapi kau yang paling ganas, Yeol. Pinggangku sampai sakit, kau tahu?"

Dan membuat kediaman Oh semakin hening. Mereka bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan betapa malunya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat tadi. 'Ganas', katanya. Heh.

Baekhyun kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya pada teman-temannya. "Ugh, kalian harus lihat saat dia menggenjotku–"

"Oke, terima kasih atas kabar gembiranya, Baek! Tapi kami harus pergi, bye!" Jongin langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu seenaknya setelah sebelumnya merebut paksa ponsel Sehun dari tangan pemiliknya.

Hening.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang masih termenung. Sebagai catatan, pipi si mata belok itu bersemu.

Oh, sial. Kenapa di antara semua hari, harus hari ini Kyungsoo mendengar kalimat vulgar Baekhyun? Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi adalah kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat begitu manis di saat seperti ini dengan pipi merona itu? –rutuk Jongin. Well, meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jongin ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita (vulgar) Baekhyun, tapi ia lebih tak mau otak polos Kyungsoo tercemar, itu sebabnya ia memutuskan sambungan telepon Baekhyun tadi. Pria berkulit tan itu bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan boxer-nya yang belum ia cuci selama seminggu jika sahabatnya itu berani merecoki otak polos Kyungsoo lagi.

"A–ayo, kita pergi sekarang." ucap Jongin, memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Pria berkulit tan itu tak menunggu persetujuan yang paling pendek, dan langsung menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari kediaman Oh.

Begitu Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi dari sana, Sehun dan Luhan saling lirik.

"Kita telepon lagi Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Yup."

**TBC**

**Wakakak apaan nih?! Ide rodeo terpikirkan begitu saja pas ngetik, jadi silakan saja bermain dengan imajinasi kalian seganas apa Chanyeol pas 'main' rodeo sama Baek.**

**Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja pulang dari latihan gym mereka di hari Sabtu. Well, itu adalah rutinitas mereka di waktu senggang. Terkadang mereka mengajak Chanyeol, tapi karena pria yang paling tinggi di antara mereka itu sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun, jadilah Sehun dan Jongin pergi berdua hari ini. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam disana, lalu pergi minum smoothie setelahnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Oh. Jongin akan membersihkan diri disana, mungkin sedikit mengisi perutnya lagi karena ia dengar di telepon tadi bahwa Luhan sedang memasak samgaettang, baru setelah itu ia akan pergi bekerja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Luhan Hyung sudah terpikirkan akan memberikan apa untuk hadiah pernikahan ChanBaek?" tanya Jongin, di sela-sela kegiatannya menyetir mobil sambil mendengarkan lagu girl group kesukaannya―AOA.

"Hm..entahlah. Luhan memberikan tugas itu padaku karena katanya ia sedang banyak pekerjaan di tempat kerja. Kau punya ide?" Sehun meminta saran.

"Well, aku bisa saja memberimu saran, kawan. Tapi sayangnya bukan yang picisan."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu? Memangnya kau pikir aku selalu memberikan hadian picisan pada seseorang?"

Jongin menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap datar sahabatnya itu sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Dan itu membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggung, kawan, tapi jawabannya adalah 'ya'."

Sehun menganga. "Beraninya kau!" Jeda sejenak, lalu kembali bertanya, "Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

"Well, ambil saja contoh ketika kau memberikan hadiah untuk hari jadi pernikahan kalian pada Luhan Hyung. Kau masih ingat apa yang kau berikan padanya? Panci."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan panci? Luhan senang memasak, itu sebabnya aku memberinya sesuatu yang berguna untuknya. PS, itu adalah panci model terbaru." Sehun membanggakan dirinya sendiri, seolah hal yang dilakukannya itu sudah tepat. Jongin sebisa mungkin tak memutar bola matanya karena tingkah polos biadab sahabatnya.

"Ya." Jongin menyeringai. "Lagipula, apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi kolektor panci, bukan?" sindirnya, disambut tatapan datar dari Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**MARRYING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Chapter 5 – The Wedding Gifts**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Di chap sebelumnya, ada beberapa readers yang nanya rodeo itu apa. Haha, saya gak nyangka readers saya ada yang polos juga. Jadi, teman-teman, rodeo itu pertunjukan asli Spanyol yang menunjukkan keterampilan seseorang sambil nunggangin kuda/sapi/banteng liar (bisa liat langsung pertunjukannya di YouTube). Kalo ada yang nanyain gimana posisi ChanBaek pas rodeo, kalian bayangin aja sendiri ya *ketawa nista*. Sudah paham ya? Kalau begitu, silakan langsung dibaca~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mendengus keras. "Lucu sekali sekali, Kim Jongin. Tapi asal kau tahu, Luhan lebih suka jika aku memberinya sesuatu yang berguna untuknya."

"Ya, aku bahkan masih bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya Luhan Hyung saat menerima panci darimu." Jongin mengejek dengan menirukan ekspresi senang –palsu– yang waktu itu ditunjukkan Luhan saat menerima hadiah dari 'suami'nya. Sehun bersumpah ia akan memukul Jongin jika pria berkulit tan itu tidak sedang menyetir.

"Oke, sekarang coba berikan aku alasan kenapa sebuah panci adalah hadiah buruk untuk hari jadi pernikahan?" Sehun masih tidak bisa menerima kritikan Jongin.

"Pertama, itu adalah hadiah untuk hari jadi pernikahan kalian. Kedua, hadiahmu adalah **panci**. Ketiga, panci **bukanlah **hadiah yang berkesan untuk hari jadi pernikahan. Duh." Jongin memberikan sederet alasan disertai penekanan di beberapa kata, lalu diakhiri dengan bersikap sarkastis seolah yang diucapkannya itu adalah hal paling sederhana yang anak SD-pun mampu memahaminya tapi anehnya Sehun tidak. Heh.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi Tuan-Sok-Tahu-Segalanya?" Sehun mencibir setelah memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan sok tahu, aku tahu." Jongin mengoreksi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari mulut si penerima hadiah." Jongin menjawab dengan senyuman mengejek.

Sehun tersenyum optimis. "Itu tidak benar. Bagaimana dengan–"

"Tidak." Jongin menginterupsi.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana dengan–"

"Tidak."

Sehun menatap kesal Jongin. "Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan–"

"Tidak perlu."

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Tapi dia bilang dia suka hadiah dariku. Kalau memang tidak suka, kenapa dia berbohong?"

"Itu karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu." sahut Jongin, membuat Sehun menunduk lesu. Melihatnya, Jongin-pun segera memberikan semangat dengan menepuk pundak pria albino itu. "Jangan khawatir, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi karena aku akan membantumu kali ini, setidaknya untuk pernikahan sahabat kita, kau tak boleh terlihat payah. Sebagai sahabat, aku tak mau ikut menanggung malu."

Sehun tahu benar bahwa Jongin bermaksud baik meski ucapannya terdengar sangat menyebalkan, tapi ia akan abaikan untuk yang satu ini. Lagipula, Jongin ada benarnya. Ini demi sahabat mereka.

"Baiklah, ide apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jongin tersenyum penuh makna. "Jam tangan couple."

Sehun manggut-manggut setuju. "Hm, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk."

"Memang tidak, bodoh. Tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu, jadwalku sudah penuh."

"Tidak perlu hari ini, lagipula pernikahan ChanBaek masih agak lama. Kita pergi saat kita berdua senggang lagi saja."

"Tidak, maksudku aku tetap tak bisa menemanimu sekalipun aku punya waktu senggang. Ada kencan untuk dihadiri~" Alis Jongin naik-turun. Hell, Sehun tak bodoh untuk mengartikan senyuman menggelikan Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu pasti punya rencana sendiri dengan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tahu aku tak pandai menawar harga barang!" Sehun mengeluh seperti anak perempuan.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Kau seorang pebisnis dan kau tak pandai menawar harga barang?"

"Itu beda konteks, kau tahu?"

"Bagian mananya?" Jongin tak habis pikir. "Oke, dengar, akan kusuruh temanku untuk menemanimu saja, bagaimana? Dia pandai menawar." Akhirnya ia mengalah―atau malas menanggapi keluhan Sehun yang terlalu 'Disney'.

"Siapa?"

"Kang Seulgi."

"Seorang wanita?" Sehun meringis.

"Kenapa? Itu hal bagus."

"Kenapa harus wanita?"

"Karena si penjualnya akan berpikir bahwa kalian adalah pasangan suami-istri."

Sehun menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Tapi aku menikahi Luhan dan dia seorang pria."

Jongin menggeram tertahan. Well, ia harus sabar menghadapi mode loading Sehun. "Aku tahu, bodoh. Maksudnya, jika si penjualnya menganggap kalian menikah itu akan lebih bagus karena bisa membantumu dalam bernegosiasi. Jika kau belum tahu, istri sebenarnya memiliki daya tawar yang lebih daripada seorang teman. Istri bisa berkata 'tidak', istri bisa berjalan pergi, istri juga bisa melenyapkanmu."

Tautan alis Sehun dibuatnya semakin dalam. "Kenapa harus melenyapkanku?"

"Oh, itu hanya bonus." Jongin terkekeh menyebalkan karena berhasil mengelabui sahabatnya, sementara Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. "Percayalah, Seulgi itu bisa diandalkan."

Sehun menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

.

.

Kyungsoo termenung di balik meja kerjanya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Matanya menatap ke atap ruangannya dengan pulpen yang ia gigit ujungnya. Well, itu sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam dan ia belum beranjak dari posisinya padahal ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sebagaimana tugasnya sebagai guru musik. Pria bermata belok itu nampak memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak fokus kerja semenjak tadi pagi. Namun saking dalamnya ia berpikir, ia tak sadar bahwa seorang wanita muda telah memasuki ruangannya.

"Park Sihyeon dari kelas 2F berulah lagi dan saat kuinterogasi, dia malah mengelak melakukannya. Oppa, bisakah kau nasihati dia?" pinta Yeri –salah satu guru BK di sekolah tempat Kyungsoo mengajar (Kyungsoo merangkap menjadi guru musik sekaligus guru BK). Wanita muda itu masih menunggu respon Kyungsoo, namun pria yang lebih tua itu masih asyik dengan lamunannya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku. Apa kau membenciku?" Yeri merajuk.

Kyungsoo yang tersentak, segera memfokuskan dirinya pada Yeri. "Yeri-ya, duduklah. Aku butuh saran."

"Dari–dari–" Mata Yeri berbinar lucu. "Dariku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis, membuat wanita cantik itu terlihat semakin bersemangat. Well, ini memang tidak biasa bagi Yeri. Padahal biasanya ia yang akan meminta saran pada guru lain―terutama mengenai masalah para murid, tapi kali ini guru lain yang meminta sarannya. Mungkin dikarenakan Yeri adalah guru junior disana dan tak terlalu banyak guru yang percaya akan kemampuannya―berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, itu sebabnya ia nampak bersemangat ketika Kyungsoo meminta sarannya.

"Oke." Yeri duduk di kursi tepat berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo sambil memasang mimik serius.

"Temanku akan menikah dan aku masih belum tahu akan memberikan hadiah apa. Kau punya saran?"

"Hm..hadiah pernikahan ya?" Yeri berpikir keras. "Lingerie?"

Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Yeri mengatakan hal itu. Ia menatap wanita itu tak percaya. "Yeri-ya, ini pernikahan sesama pria. Aku tak mungkin memberikan lingerie sebagai hadiah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, aku pernah membaca komik yaoi dimana sang uke mengenakan lingerie saat melakukan 'itu'." ungkapnya polos. Matanya seketika berapi-api. "Aku yakin lingerie akan membuat sang uke terlihat seksi sampai sang seme tak tahan untuk menyetubuhinya lagi dan lagi. Lingerie adalah hadiah pernikahan terbaik yang pernah ada!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Yeri-ya. Kita masih di sekolah." nasihat Kyungsoo setelah menepuk dahinya karena perkataan vulgar Yeri. Ia tak mau percakapan mereka terdengar oleh guru-guru senior.

"OH!" Yeri tiba-tiba tersentak. Wanita yang lebih muda menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terkejut, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Jangan-jangan–"

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan firasat aneh dari cara Yeri menatapnya.

"Apakah ini tentangmu? Hadiah pernikahan untuk temanmu itu hanyalah perumpamaan?"

Tautan alis Kyungsoo semakin menekuk. "Apa yang kau katakan? Ini benar-benar tentang temanku yang akan menikah."

"Benar, benar. Seorang teman." Yeri manggut-manggut. "Ya, aku bisa mengisarkannya."

Kyungsoo sempat menganga. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengisarkannya? Jika memang ini tentangku, untuk apa aku meminta saranmu?"

"Tentu saja untuk berhubungan seks. Kau ingin membuat pria itu terkesan, bukan?"

"Pria mana?" Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri.

"Pria berkulit tan yang kemarin mengantarmu kemari."

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung merona. "J–Jongin?"

"Oh, namanya Jongin? Hm..aku sebenarnya mengharapkan nama yang lebih bagus daripada 'Jongin', mengingat wajahnya sangat tampan."

"Aku dan Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, oke?! Kami bahkan tidak berpacaran!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi.

"Maksudmu belum? Tenang saja, Oppa. Hari itu akan segera datang."

"Kenapa kau terdengar begitu yakin?" Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya, terlihat malu-malu kucing dengan pipi yang merona lucu. "Padahal itu belum tentu akan terjadi."

Yeri terkekeh. "Aigoo, Oppa. Kau terdengar seperti anak SMA yang belum pernah pacaran saja. Dilihat dari caranya menatapmu saja aku bisa langsung tahu." Yeri bangkit dari duduknya, lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi dulu ya? Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan guru lain untuk menasihati si Park Sihyeon itu. Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk membeli lingerie-nya, aku merekomendasikan warna hitam. Itu terlihat bagus untukmu, Oppa~"

"Aish, sudah kukatakan ini untuk temanku!" Kyungsoo hampir saja memukul kepala Yeri, tapi wanita itu sudah kabur duluan. "Dasar bocah." decaknya kesal. Satu hembusan napas kasar terdengar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada Jongin ketika kata-kata Yeri terngiang di telinganya. Seketika wajahnya memanas. "Aish, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku dan Jongin tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal seperti itu." gumamnya.

"_Maksudmu belum? Tenang saja, Oppa. Hari itu akan segera datang."_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rona di pipinya sudah merambat ke telinga, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Otaknya kini merekam semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pria berkulit tan itu. Dimulai dari pertemuan mereka di supermarket yang memicu perdebatan mereka selama berbulan-bulan, ke hari dimana mereka menjadi canggung karena ciuman itu, sampai ke tahap dimana mereka ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa sejak saat itulah sikap Jongin padanya benar-benar berubah. Sikap pria berkulit tan itu menjadi lebih baik, ia juga lebih sering tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, bahkan tak jarang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar tak karuan. Memang selama ini Kyungsoo menyukai perubahan baik dalam diri Jongin, tapi ia tak mau mengartikannya terlalu cepat. Well, siapa tahu itu hanya karena Jongin ingin berteman dengannya saja'kan? Jadi, sampai ada sebuah kepastian, Kyungsoo tak akan berharap terlalu banyak pada Jongin.

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar ketika Yoora menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mencoba tuxedo pilihannya―lagi. Well, ia sudah menghitungnya. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya, Chanyeol bertaruh Baekhyun juga sudah lelah meski tunangannya itu tersenyum setiap kali Yoora menyuruhnya berganti baju. Sedikit informasi, dua setengah jam yang lalu, Noona kandung Chanyeol itu memaksa ikut bersama ChanBaek ketika pasangan itu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mencari tuxedo untuk pernikahan mereka. Sontak itu membuat Yoora berapi-api, terutama dalam memilih tuxedo untuk Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu bahkan merekomendasikan sebuah butik pada ChanBaek. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak masalah jika Yoora ikut bersama mereka, ia justru merasa terbantu karena Yoora akan membantunya memilihkan tuxedo yang cocok untuknya, tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang merasa SANGAT keberatan akan kehadiran Yoora di antara mereka. Pria tinggi itu tahu benar kebiasaan buruk Noona-nya ketika berbelanja pakaian―itu akan memakan waktu berjam-jam. Dan benar saja prediksi Chanyeol. Ia sudah duduk selama dua jam di sofa (tepat di pojok ruangan butik tersebut) untuk menunggu Yoora mengatakan 'this is the one!', dan ia sudah sedikit ini untuk mati kebosanan. Well, meskipun rasa bosannya sedikit terobati ketika melihat Baekhyun mengenakan berbagai macam tuxedo (demi apapun di dunia ini, pria mungil itu terlihat tampan dan manis di saat bersamaan saat mengenakan tuxedo).

"Setelah ini, kita pilih tuxedo untukmu ya?" ujar Yoora saat duduk di samping Chanyeol. Mendengarnya, Pria jangkung itu menghela napas lelah. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa ia juga harus membeli tuxedo. Hell, ia dan Baekhyun yang akan menikah disini.

"Bisa aku memilih sendiri?"

Yoora tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan adiknya, seolah itu adalah lelucon yang sengaja Chanyeol lontarkan. "Seorang Park Chanyeol ingin memilih tuxedo-nya sendiri? Oh, adikku sayang, bisakah kau berhenti menjadi lucu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Well, ia akui ia memang tidak semodis Jongin, tapi memilih sebuah tuxedo tidak akan terlalu sulit, bukan?

"Kalau begitu, segeralah pilih satu untuk Baekhyun. Noona tidak lihat Baekhyun sudah lelah?" protesnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kita lihat dulu yang ini, oke? Aku punya firasat bagus mengenai yang satu ini." rayu Yoora, dan Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Well, seharusnya ia tahu perkataannya tak akan mempan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah menemui wedding organizer?" Yoora membuka topik baru.

"Tentu saja. Semua persiapan sudah selesai, kecuali tuxedo." Chanyeol menyindir, tapi sepertinya Yoora tak merasa tersindir. Ada keheningan yang menyergap adik-kakak itu untuk beberapa detik.

"Chanyeol-ah?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Yoora. "Kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk menikahi Baekhyun'kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya karena perkataan aneh Yoora. "Tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.." Yoora menghela napas sejenak. "Aku tidak ingin kau menunjuk Baekhyun sebagai pelarian. Aku tahu betapa kecewanya kau dulu ketika orangtua kita memintamu putus dengan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol sempat terkejut mendengarnya. Padahal pada awalnya ia berpikir bahwa Yoora mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, mengingat wanita cantik itu lebih sering memanjakan Baekhyun daripada dirinya yang merupakan adik kandung Yoora sendiri. Namun dari perkataan Yoora barusan, Chanyeol tersadar bahwa yang sebenarnya dikhawatirkan Noona-nya ini adalah ia sendiri. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan kekhawatiran Yoora melalui sorot mata juga intonasinya, dan ia cukup terharu. Maka, Chanyeol-pun menggenggam tangan Yoora untuk menenangkan wanita cantik itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Noona. Lagipula, aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya berteman sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Yang kucintai hanyalah Baekhyun.."

Tak bisa Yoora ungkapkan betapa bangganya ia pada adiknya itu. Semua keraguan yang sempat hinggap dalam dirinya kini sirna karena ketulusan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun, dan Yoora juga yakin Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol sama besarnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun, oke?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tanpa Noona pinta sekalipun, aku juga pasti akan melakukannya."

"Omo~ lihat betapa cheesy-nya kau ketika mengatakannya! Kau benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya Baekkie ya? Hey, ngomong-ngomong, kalian sering melakukan seks? Dengan gaya apa saja?" Yoora malah menggoda Chanyeol sampai membuat wajah adiknya itu merona parah.

"Noona, jangan bertanya hal-hal aneh!"

"Itu tidak aneh, Yeol! Itu pertanyaan–"

Ucapan Yoora sontak terhenti karena kehadiran seorang pria mungil berbalutkan tuxedo putih di hadapannya. Itu Baekhyun. Rahang wanita cantik itu sempat jatuh menyadari betapa cantik sekaligus tampannya Baekhyun dalam tuxedo pilihannya itu.

"THIS IS THE ONE!" serunya seraya menghampiri Baekhyun. "Tuxedo ini benar-benar cocok untukmu, Baekkie-ya!"

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya malu. "B–begitukah?"

"Tentu saja!" Yoora menggangguk bersemangat. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol di belakangnya. "Benar'kan, Yeol?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria tinggi itu justru mematung melihat penampilan tunangannya yang jauh lebih menawan dalam balutan tuxedo putih. Firasat Yoora ternyata benar, tuxedo itu memang cocok untuk Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu nampak sempurna, bahkan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan karena pipinya yang merona. Well, sosok itu benar-benar sukses membuat Chanyeol speechless.

"Hey, aku tahu Baekkie itu cantik, tapi tidak perlu sampai menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu'kan? Kau terlihat seperti maniak yang ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga~" goda Yoora, membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah dan Baekhyun merona parah. "Baiklah, sekarang tinggal memilih tuxedo untuk calon 'suami'mu, Baekkie-ya. Ayo!"

Baekhyun hendak menyusul Yoora yang berjalan duluan, tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Pria mungil itu refleks menoleh pada yang lebih tinggi, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kejutan tak terduga―Chanyeol menciumnya. Mata Baekhyun membola karena terlalu terkejut, namun pada akhirnya iapun terlena pada ciuman tersebut. Merekapun berciuman untuk beberapa detik, lalu melepas tautan itu di detik ketujuh.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Mau bermain rodeo lagi setelah ini, Tuan Park?"

"B–bolehkah?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar antara senang dan gugup. Baekhyun yang melihatnyapun tak kuasa untuk tidak terkekeh. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat pada permainan rodeo mereka waktu itu dimana Chanyeol bermain hebat sebagai penunggang. Hell, tentu saja pria mungil itu tidak akan menghalangi Chanyeol mode agresif.

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas. "Tentu boleh~"

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki toko lingerie di sebuah mall tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan di sekelilingnya. Well, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tapi setelah berpikir cukup lama, hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia setuju dengan ucapan Yeri. Dan lagi, sepertinya Baekhyun akan menyukai hadiahnya mengingat pria bermata sipit itu―sudahlah, Kyungsoo tak akan membahasnya lebih lanjut. Kesimpulannya adalah ya, ia akan memberikan lingerie sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk ChanBaek, ia berpikir akan memberikan lingerie couple supaya adil. Memang memalukan, terutama ketika kau membelinya sendiri langsung di toko dan diperhatikan oleh pegawai toko yang ternyata wanita semua, tapi –hell– Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan. Pada awalnya, Kyungsoo berniat untuk membeli di toko online saja, tapi ketika melihat website itu memperlihatkan model pria menggunakan lingerie yang memperlihatkan belahan bokong dan bentuk kejantanannya, nyali pria bermata belok itu langsung ciut. Itu sebabnya ia berada di toko lingerie sekarang, setidaknya ia tidak akan melihat model pria sungguhan mengenakan lingerie seksi di etalase toko.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Seorang pegawai toko menghampirinya dengan senyuman ramah.

Kyungsoo berdehem sejenak, lalu mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya dengan suara agak lirih. "A–aku sedang mencari lingerie untuk pria. Apakah toko ini menyediakan?"

"Tentu saja. Ada berbagai macam model dan warna, Anda menginginkan yang seperti apa?"

"Uh.." Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya. Well, ia tidak pernah membeli benda seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi ia juga bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Seharusnya ia mengajak Yeri bersamanya tadi.

"Anda ingin melihat model terbaru?" Pegawai toko itu memberikan batasan pilihan karena melihat raut kebingungan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Y–ya, tentu. Bisa kulihat yang warna hitam?"

Pegawai toko itu tersenyum. "Tentu, silakan menunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi kosong tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Well, sampai saat ini semuanya berjalan baik. Ia berniat untuk membeli langsung lingerie model terbaru itu tanpa melihat model lingerie lainnya. Bukankah biasanya model terbaru itu model yang bagus? Karena ia ingin segera pulang―sungguh. Berlama-lama disini dengan pakaian dalam wanita dan pria sejauh mata memandang, benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kyungsoo?"

Uh-oh.

Itu suara Luhan, Kyungsoo yakin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pria bermata rusa itu ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Dan Kyungsoo tak bisa tak merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah kehilangan kata-kata di saat seperti ini.

"Tuan, ini lingerie yang Anda inginkan."

Sial.

Kenapa pula pegawai toko itu harus kembali secepat ini?

Luhan mengerjap tak percaya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau membeli lingerie?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum menjawab, "I–itu untuk Baekhyun."

"Oh, hadiah pernikahan ya? Hm..aku tak pernah berpikir sampai ke lingerie, itu sepertinya bagus." gumam Luhan, lalu ia terkekeh mengingat prasangkanya barusan. "Kupikir kau mau membeli untuk dirimu sendiri, haha~"

Wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah. "K–kenapa untukku?"

"Well, kupikir pada akhirnya kau dan Jongin membuat kemajuan. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, ia belum cerita hal ekstrim pada kami setelah mengatakan akan melakukan pendekatan padamu."

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo justru mengerutkan dahinya. Ia baru sekarang mendengarnya. "Pendekatan?"

"Ya, kau tidak sadar selama ini?" Luhan malah balik bertanya, dan yang ia dapatkan sungguh mengejutkan―Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya pria mungil itu belum mengerti sepenuhnya ucapan Luhan. "Omo, ternyata Chanyeol benar. Kau memang polos, kau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Jongin menyimpan rasa padamu?"

Jantung Kyungsoo langsung berdegup kencang dibuatnya, pipinya bahkan sudah merona. "J–Jongin apa?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh makna, lalu menepuk bahu yang lebih muda. "Jongin jatuh cinta padamu, bodoh."

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya detik itu juga.

.

.

Sebuah mangkuk besar berisikan beberapa macam buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong dadu terletak tak jauh dari Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sambil mengupas kulit mangga. Memang semenjak kemarin, ia berencana untuk membuat salad buah. Ia sengaja membuat banyak sehingga ia bisa membaginya dengan Jongin nanti. Namun bukannya fokus pada hal yang dikerjakannya, pikiran pria bermata belok itu justru melayang entah kemana. Well, ia sudah seperti itu semenjak sampai di apartemennya setengah jam yang lalu. Otaknya dipenuhi perkataan Luhan saat di mall tadi.

"_Jongin jatuh cinta padamu, bodoh."_

Benarkah itu? –hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo pertanyakan. Meskipun ia sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan dan si pemilik mata rusa itu meyakinkannya bahwa yang dikatakannya adalah benar, tetap saja Kyungsoo masih ragu. Ini semua sungguh tiba-tiba, itu sebabnya ia masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Selama ini, Kyungsoo percaya bahwa sikap seseorang berubah secara drastis itu bukan berarti orang itu sedang jatuh cinta. Bisa saja karena orang itu memang hanya ingin berubah'kan? Namun di lain sisi, hati kecilnya berkata lain dengan otaknya. Kyungsoo tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia berharap yang dikatakan Luhan itu memang benar.

"Auww!" Kyungsoo meringis ketika merasakan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk mengupas kulit mangga, mengenai kukunya sehingga itu berdarah. Dengan cepat, pria mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya, hendak membersihkan darah itu dengan air keran di wastafel. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Merasa tanggung, Kyungsoo menutupi lukanya dengan tissue, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berniat akan membasuh lukanya nanti.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo agak terkejut dengan kehadiran pria berkulit tan itu, terlebih jantungnya agak berdebar karena pria tampan itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hey, Kyung. Tadi aku membeli beberapa–" Ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap warna merah dari tissue yang menutupi jari Kyungsoo. "Jarimu kenapa?" tanyanya, tersirat intonasi khawatir di dalamnya.

"Oh, ini?" Kyungsoo membuka tissue yang menutupi jari telunjuk kirinya yang terluka. "Tadi teriris pisau saat aku mengupas mangga, tapi tidak apa."

"'Tidak apa' apanya? Kukumu sampai terkelupas begini, ini harus cepat-cepat diobati." Tanpa menunggu respon Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung saja menarik tangan pria mungil itu ke dalam. Ia mendudukkan yang lebih mungil di sofa, sementara dirinya mencari kotak P3K. "Dimana kau meletakkan kotak P3K-mu?"

"Di bufet, laci kedua."

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menemukan kotak P3K tersebut. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia kembali pada Kyungsoo, dan duduk di sebelah pria mungil itu. Jongin mengobati luka Kyungsoo dengan telaten tanpa mengatakan apapun ketika melakukannya. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit canggung dibuatnya. Pasalnya, ia merasa berdebar hanya karena tangan Jongin menyentuh jemarinya, bahkan sesekali meniup lukanya agar ia tidak merasa perih. Parahnya, ia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah tampan Jongin, dan berujung dengan membiarkan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan hanya karena sosok berkulit tan itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? Tidak biasanya kau terluka saat memasak." Jongin memecahkan keheningan, sekilas melirik ke arah yang lebih mungil karena tak langsung menjawab.

"Um.." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya dari Jongin, tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku hanya melamun sebentar."

"Benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu." Jongin meniup luka Kyungsoo sekali lagi, lalu membalutnya dengan plester luka. "Sudah." Kemudian tersenyum tampan pada yang lebih mungil.

Oh, tidak.

Kyungsoo merona, dan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu sungguh tak membantunya menenangkan diri. Ia ingin sekali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona itu, tapi sesuatu seolah menyihirnya agar tidak mengalihkan matanya dari manik kelam Jongin. Alhasil, debaran jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat.

"T–terima kasih.." ucapnya lirih. Well, setidaknya ia tidak lupa untuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Sama-sama." Tangan kanan Jongin terulur menuju pipi Kyungsoo, lalu bergerak mengelusnya teramat lembut. Wajah tampannya masih mengembangkan senyuman. "Lain kali, berhati-hatilah, oke?"

Kyungsoo segera menunduk, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat. Sungguh, ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Jantungnya berdebar teramat keras sampai rasanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya, dan ia sangat senang―teramat senang―dengan ucapan manis Jongin. Tidak hanya ucapan pria berkulit tan itu saja sebenarnya, sentuhan jemarinya bahkan mampu membuat darah Kyungsoo mendidih dalam hitungan detik. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu polos untuk mengartikan semua perasaan itu karena ia pernah merasakannya dulu―atau mungkin tanpa disadarinya, ia kembali merasakannya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Semuanya bahkan terasa lebih jelas ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki perutnya. Dan semua itu terjadi karena satu orang yang dulu dibencinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis pada Jongin. "Kau memang bodoh."

Jongin sempat menahan napasnya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat itu, berpikir bahwa yang didengarnya mungkin adalah kesalahan, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia yakin telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik, dan kalimat itu benar-benar keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Tidak, Jongin bukannya kesal karena kalimat Kyungsoo yang mungkin menyindir dirinya, tapi arti dari kalimat itu sendiri. Hell, tentu saja Jongin belum lupa perkataan Chanyeol waktu itu.

"_Kyungsoo tidak akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada pria yang dicintainya. Justru dia akan terkekeh, memberikanmu senyuman tipis, kemudian berkata 'kau memang bodoh'."_

Jongin ingin menampar dirinya karena berharap terlalu banyak, itu sebabnya ia tenangkan terlebih dahulu jantungnya, lalu memantapkan diri untuk memastikannya sendiri. Ia hanya memiliki satu cara untuk memastikannya. Maka setelah ia bangun dari keterkejutannya, pria berkulit tan itupun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menatapnya tepat di maniknya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku tak akan menyangkal sekalipun kau menyebutku pria jorok ataupun pria brengsek yang sukanya berkencan dengan pria yang berbeda-beda. Tapi..," Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang agak bersemu, "..ketika aku mengatakan hal ini, percayalah, aku tak berbohong padamu.."

"Eh?"

Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo.."

Detik selanjutnya, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Tak Jongin hiraukan keterkejutan yang sempat Kyungsoo tunjukkan ketika dirinya memiringkan kepalanya ataupun deru napas Kyungsoo yang menerpa wajahnya dan nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Yang Jongin tahu adalah ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo, perasaannya meledak tak bersisa bagaikan supernova. Ada kelegaan pasca ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, namun Jongin tak ingin terburu-buru karena ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin masih terkejut dengan semua ini. Maka, iapun memberikan pilihan dengan tidak menggerakkan bibirnya dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, Jongin yakin pria mungil itu akan membalas ciumannya.

Hening.

Beberapa detik, Jongin tetap dalam posisi tidak menggerakkan bibirnya karena ia masih percaya pada Kyungsoo. Namun ketika semuanya tetap sama di detik ketujuh, Jongin sadar bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Kyungsoo tak membalas ataupun menolak ciumannya, Jongin berpikir mungkin saja Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak padanya (itu sebabnya ia tak bereaksi sama sekali). Dan Jongin harus menelan kepahitan itu―bahwa ia telah salah mengartikan kalimat Kyungsoo barusan. Pria berkulit tan itu mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namun hal mengejutkan terjadi. Kyungsoo kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin. Dan gerakan tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat mata Jongin membola, pikirannya bahkan sempat blank untuk sejenak gara-gara terlalu terkejut. Belum cukup sampai disitu, pria mungil itu bahkan menggerakkan bibirnya secara perlahan di atas permukaan bibir Jongin. Sedikit terasa kaku, namun sangat manis juga lembut.

Jongin-pun menutup matanya kembali, lalu menikmati ciuman itu dengan membalasnya sama lembut. Tangan kanannya berpindah ke pipi Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Ya, ciuman itu benar-benar terjadi. Bukan ciuman panas, tapi cukup membuat keduanya meleleh dan tak ingin melepaskan tautan tersebut. Namun walaubagaimanapun, semua ada batasnya. Jadi ketika merasakan napas Kyungsoo mulai memendek, Jongin segera melepas tautan itu, berganti dengan menempelkan dahinya di dahi yang lebih pendek. Jongin tersenyum senang melihat rona di pipi Kyungsoo dari jarak sedekat itu, benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Sepertinya mulai sekarang, ia akan lebih sering melihat rona itu di pipi kekasih barunya. Dan Jongin akan pastikan rona itu muncul karena dirinya, bukan pria lain.

"Apakah ini artinya kita resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih?" tanya Jongin jahil, jarinya mencolek hidung Kyungsoo. Hell, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya, tapi –tetap saja– jika hal itu bisa membuat rona pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah, ia akan lebih sering menjahilinya.

"Dasar bodoh." gerutu Kyungsoo dengan pipi mengembung menahan kesal―atau tidak bagi Jongin. Itu justru terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta di telinganya.

**TBC**

**Maaf ya ChanBaek momennya dikit disini, saya harus beresin dulu KaiSoo sebelum FF ini tamat (saya takut diserbu readers kalo endingnya saya gantungin). Anyway, kayaknya chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, yang artinya NC full ChanBaek akan ditayangkan, yihhaaa~ *goyang dumang*. Saya nggak janji bakal fast apdet karena saya lagi banyak project FF, tapi saya usahakan apdet secepat mungkin. Semoga kalian mau nunggu ya, apalagi kalo diiming-imingi NC di next chap *ketawa setan***

**So, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Dalam lembutnya hembusan angin yang menyapa merahnya bunga-bunga di pepohonan delonix regia. Dalam kecantikan buket bunga mawar kuning, ranunculus putih, dan veronica putih yang ditata di sepanjang altar. Dalam sirat akan kebahagiaan di senyuman dan debaran menyenangkan setiap orang yang hadir dengan balutan tuxedo dan gaun cantik, telah datang sebuah hari dimana sepasang adam akan mengikat janji suci di atas altar―di hadapan Tuhan dan hamba-Nya.

Seorang pria tinggi bermarga Park dan seorang pria mungil bermarga Byun.

Sepasang mata bak puppy dengan sentuhan eye-liner milik pria mungil itu menatap obsidian yang lebih tinggi. Sekuat tenaga pria mungil itu menahan matanya agar tak terlalu menyipit karena―demi Tuhan―ledakan dalam dadanya membuatnya terlalu bahagia. Di lain sisi, yang lebih tinggi memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk tak tersenyum bodoh―seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Ia justru mengembangkan senyuman tampan, begitu tampan sampai pasangan mungilnya bisa melihat cinta yang begitu banyak dalam sepasang onyx tersebut.

"Apakah kau―Byun Baekhyun, menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Berbagi suka maupun duka, menemani dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Suara pastur mengembalikan pasangan adam itu ke alam nyata.

Sebuah senyuman bak bulan sabit menjadi awal, yang kemudian disusul dengan sebuah keyakinan. "Aku bersedia."

"Dan apakah kau―Park Chanyeol, menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Berbagi suka maupun duka, menemani dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, justru menikmati beberapa momen bersejarah itu dengan memandangi pria mungil yang terlihat gugup menanti jawabannya. Pria bersurai dark brown itu terkekeh di detik kelima, lalu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan pastur. "Ya, aku bersedia."

Setelah pastur melafalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang sah, ciuman lembut di kedua bibir itupun terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**MARRYING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Chapter 6 (end) – "I Do.."**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Yoora, Byun Baekbeom**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Jongin benar-benar membuktikan janjinya untuk memainkan piano dengan kostum Liberace. Katakanlah pria berkulit seksi itu beruntung dengan paras tampan yang diberikan Tuhan dan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang membubung tinggi, karena jika tidak, ia akan terlihat sangat norak dengan kostum mencolok itu. Kyungsoo –yang telah menjabat sebagai 'kekasih Kim Jongin'– saking malunya tak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih efisien daripada menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sementara pasangan HunHan dan ChanBaek sibuk memotret Jongin yang berpose dari berbagai arah. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tawa nista mereka.

Pernikahan dengan tema "summer" itu juga dimeriahkan dengan penampilan kolaborasi Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menyanyikan lagu 'I Do (Cheerish You)' milik 98 Degrees. Kemerduan kedua pria mungil itu lantas mengundang minat para tamu undangan untuk berdansa, termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua mempela pria yang menjadi pusat dansa itu berhasil memikat orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tidak hanya karena penampilan mereka yang terlihat lebih menawan di hari yang cerah ini, tatapan memuja yang terlukis dalam obsidian keduanyapun mampu membuat orang lain iri.

Dan itu belum apa-apa.

Puncak dari pernikahan ini baru saja dimulai, tepatnya saat Chanyeol menjejakkan kaki jenjangnya di atas panggung dan berdiri di depan standing mike. Baekhyun bersumpah ia tak tahu menahu apa tujuan 'suami'nya berdiri disana. Ia hanya ingat tadi sebelum Chanyeol naik ke panggung, pria tinggi itu membisikkan sesuatu di depan telinganya. Bahwa ia memiliki kejutan kecil untuknya. Benak Baekhyun bertanya, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di atas panggung? Dan kejutan macam apa yang disiapkan pria tinggi itu?

"Hey, semua." Chanyeol mengucapkan salam ketika semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya. "Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengapresiasi kehadiran kalian di pernikahanku dan Baekhyun. Ini bukan hari libur, tapi kalian tetap datang, terima kasih banyak. Beberapa dari kalian bahkan menyiapkan berbagai macam hadiah untuk kami, jadi terima kasih―lagi."

Kekehan beberapa tamu terdengar setelahnya.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya akan kehadiranku di atas panggung ini. Well, selain ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih, aku juga ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan kecil untuk pria yang telah resmi menjadi 'suami'ku." Tatapan Chanyeol terpaku seutuhnya pada Baekhyun yang berkedip lucu. Melihatnya, senyuman manis nan tampanpun tersemat di bibir tebal pria tinggi itu. "Untuk Park Baekhyun, lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu.."

Chanyeol tak memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk terkejut karena pria tinggi itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan grand piano berwarna hitam. Yang bersurai dark brown menghembuskan sebuah napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menekan tuts piano―membentuk alunan melodi. Sedangkan yang bersurai broken white menahan napasnya, tatapan terpusat seutuhnya pada pria tinggi yang memainkan lagu 'All of Me' milik John Legend.

**/bayangin PCY pas lagi nyanyi lagu ini ya/**

Baekhyun bukanlah orang pertama yang memberikan standing applause ataupun yang bersorak paling nyaring ketika penampilan Chanyeol selesai, namun pria mungil itu menjadi orang pertama yang paling bahagia sampai menitikkan airmatanya. Dan Chanyeol sudah puas dengan hal itu. Itu berarti semua perasaan yang ia tuangkan dalam lagu tersebut benar-benar mencapai hati Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Chanyeol menggumamkan kalimat itu pada si pemilik mata puppy, di antara gemuruhnya tepuk tangan orang-orang. Tidak terdengar memang, tapi Baekhyun bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas melalui gerakan mulut pria tinggi itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Baekhyun balas menggumam. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit tatkala senyuman tercipta di bibir coral-nya.

.

.

Malam pertama adalah malam dimana pasangan yang baru menikah menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka melalui persetubuhan intim secara legal. Katakanlah itu hal klise karena beberapa orang pernah melakukan persetubuhan bahkan sebelum mereka menikah, seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun walaubagaimanapun, malam pertama tetaplah penting maknanya bagi kedua pria yang baru mengikat janji di altar tadi siang itu. Baik itu Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, mereka sama-sama ingin malam pertama mereka menjadi lebih spesial dimana sesi bercinta mereka akan yang lebih intim daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan itu akan terjadi detik ini juga.

Terhitung sudah berlangsung selama lima menit semenjak Chanyeol menyesap bibir atas-bawah Baekhyun bergantian sampai kedua belah daging tak bertulang berwarna coral itu menjadi lebih tebal dari ukuran semula dan lebih merah―tentunya. Pria mungil itu bahkan sudah tak tahu berapa banyak desahan yang ia layangkan, padahal mereka hanya berciuman. Well, Baekhyun akui ciuman Chanyeol tak pernah membuatnya kecewa. Itu selalu membuatnya terbuai.

Dan di antara semua ciuman yang pernah Chanyeol berikan padanya, ini adalah yang terbaik. Begitu manis, penuh cinta, dan sangat menuntut. Ah, Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu kata apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan betapa hebatnya ciuman seorang Park Chanyeol. Namun yang pasti, Baekhyun tak mau kalah dalam hal ini. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun membalas ciuman tersebut sama ganasnya, namun tetap tak menghilangkan kenikmatan yang tercipta.

Di lain sisi, obsidian pria tinggi yang tengah mengapit yang lebih mungil ke dinding hotel itu kini telah tertutup kabut nafsu. Napasnya memburu dan pipinya memerah, menjelaskan dengan gamblang betapa memuncaknya libido pria tinggi itu saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pria mungil dalam kungkungannya itu terus menerus mendesahkan namanya, belum lagi dengan permainan lututnya yang nakal yang terus menerus menekan penis Chanyeol dari luar. Chanyeol akan menyebut dirinya gila bila mengatakan ia tak terangsang.

Hell, memimpikan Baekhyun setiap malam saja sudah membuat penis besarnya ereksi, apalagi jika ia menyentuh pria mungil itu secara nyata? Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya overdosis. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah narkoba ternikmat di dunia. Dan menikmati narkoba macam Baekhyun tak'kan pernah membuatnya puas. Rasanya begitu memabukkan sampai ia menginginkannya lagi dan lagi, dan tentunya―hanya untuknya.

"Anghh..Yeollhh.." Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan tiada tara itu ketika Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya ke leher jenjangnya. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan napas hangat Chanyeol yang terputus-putus itu, yang kemudian disusul dengan kehadiran lidah Chanyeol yang bermain-main di sekitar leher dan belakang telinganya. Oh Tuhan, ini begitu menyiksa Baekhyun karena ia menginginkan lebih dari ini. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia tak ingin terlihat terburu-buru menuju permainan inti mereka. Jadi, yang dilakukan pria mungil itu adalah menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam desahannya—meski tak terlalu efisien.

Tangan Chanyeol menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana bahan yang dikenakan Baekhyun begitu ia berhasil membuka retsletingnya. Dan bertemulah sepasang tangan besar si jangkung dengan sepasang bokong sintal milik pria mungil itu. Remasan di bokong Baekhyun-pun terjadi dalam waktu hampir satu menit dan sangat berhasil membuat si mungil merasakan nikmat duniawi. Tak hanya Baekhyun sebenarnya, Chanyeol-pun begitu. Pria jangkung itu semakin bersemangat mengerjai setiap inci lekuk tubuh 'suami'nya dengan sentuhannya.

"Ermhh..Chan–yeolhh..ah.." Baekhyun mengapitkan kaki kanannya di pinggang Chanyeol untuk memudahkan akses jemari pria tinggi itu ke dalam lubang analnya. Sementara Chanyeol menyiapkan lubang surgawi itu, ia memanfaatkan waktu dengan menjilati telinga Baekhyun. Di saat bersamaan, Baekhyun melakukan usaha untuk menyenangi Chanyeol dengan mengeluarkan penis besar si jangkung dari sarangnya, kemudian meremasnya dengan gerakan sensual. Pria mungil itu terkekeh dalam hati saat merasakan betapa hard-nya Chanyeol saat ini.

"Ash..Baekhh.."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendapati desahan Chanyeol bergema di depan telinganya. Termotivasi dengan hal itu, Baekhyun-pun mengganti tugas jemari lentiknya menjadi mengocok penis Chanyeol, bahkan sesekali menekan lubang penis tersebut. Gerakannya konstan, namun tetap berbuah manis. Chanyeol mendesis menahan desahannya, gerakan jarinya di lubang Baekhyun-pun semakin cepat sampai membuat si mungil mendesah tak keruan. Ia bahkan mengeraskan volume desahan itu dengan mengocok penis Baekhyun yang telah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. Sampai pada menit kedua dimana Chanyeol mendapatkan sweet spot Baekhyun, pria mungil itupun mencapai klimaksnya.

"Baek," Baekhyun mendengar suara rendah Chanyeol membisikkan namanya, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat.."

Dan tanpa membiarkan pria mungil itu mengatur napasnya yang berantakan atau –setidaknya– membalas ucapannya, Chanyeol langsung saja menghentakkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat terkejut karena hal ini, namun ia tak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk hal itu. Saat ini, yang terpenting baginya adalah bagaimana Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan posisi berdiri; dengan desahan yang berkumandang tepat di telinganya, diselingi ciuman panas yang melibatkan lidah serta pertukaran ludah.

"Ahh..oohh..Yeollhh.."

"Ermhh..Baekhh..ahh.."

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala koala begitu merasakan 'suami' mungilnya tak mampu menginjak bumi lagi. Hell, tentu saja itu tak menghentikan pergerakkan Chanyeol di dalam lubang anus Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu justru menambah hentakannya sampai yang lebih pendek dibuatnya kewalahan. Setiap hentakan rasanya mampu membuat Baekhyun melayang, dan yang ia inginkan justru hentakan yang lebih kuat. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah mendekap Chanyeol lebih erat, tak lupa mendesah di depan telinga peri itu agar si pemiliknya mampu membaca keinginan terpendamnya.

"Ahhh..enghh..Chanyeolhhh..a–aku–AAAAAKHH!" Baekhyun kembali memuncratkan cairan semennya. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang. Ia justru menghempaskan tubuh si mungil ke ranjang mereka, menaikkan sebelah kakinya, lalu kembali mencari prostat si mata puppy untuk dirunjam. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak mendesah karenanya. Chanyeol mode agresif telah muncul –pikir Baekhyun.

Hal yang tak pernah Baekhyun lupakan ketika ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol adalah kepribadian pria tinggi itu. Ia selalu menjadi agresif bila sudah menyakut urusan pergumulan intim. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang polos, hanya ada Chanyeol yang agresif. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, keagresifan Chanyeol di atas ranjang semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan jadi lebih suka melakukan seks di tempat tak terduga; seperti di sofa, di bath-tub, di depan pintu masuk kamar apartemen, dan di meja makan. Meski terkadang membuat Baekhyun kewalahan, ia sendiri tak mau menghalangi Chanyeol mode agresif karena ia menyukai sisi Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

Menurutnya, itu manis.

"Yeollhh..n–nyaah.." Tak hanya jejak kemerahan di sekitar dada Baekhyun yang menjadi bukti atas keagresifan Chanyeol, penis Baekhyun –yang tak lebih besar dari milik Chanyeol– bahkan telah dibuatnya kembali ereksi. Belum termasuk acara-penisnya-yang-menabrak-perut-atletis-Chanyeol ketika lidah pria tinggi itu bermain di dadanya. Baekhyun tak'kan mengelak sekalipun Jongin mengatai dirinya 'jatuh cinta' pada permainan Chanyeol yang tidak lebih pro darinya. Pria mungil itu bahkan tak bimbang untuk menarik tengkuk Chanyeol lebih dekat kepadanya, menyuruh pria tinggi itu untuk mengecup dan menjilati nipple-nya yang telah mengeras. Lagipula, mereka sudah menikah. Heh.

"Baekh..aku hampir sampai..ahh.." Chanyeol mulai berfokus pada gerakan pinggulnya yang maju-mundur, lalu menambah tempo genjotannya sampai yang berada di bawahnya merasakan sweet spot-nya kembali disentuh. Baekhyun-pun mengetatkan lubangnya, memeras penis Chanyeol dari dalam agar Chanyeol segera mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Dan itu berhasil, jika kalian bertanya. Beberapa tusukan terakhir di menit ke lima puluh setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar hotel itu, akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Si pemilik telinga peri itu mendesah panjang tatkala penisnya meluncurkan air mani yang begitu banyak di dalam lubang anus Baekhyun.

Suara napas yang berlomba-lomba pasca ejakulasi Chanyeol terdengar dalam dinginnya kamar hotel. Pria yang berbeda tinggi itu satu sama lain berusaha mengatur napas memburu mereka, mengabaikan suhu tubuh mereka yang terasa panas semenjak pergumulan intim itu dimulai dan kini semakin panas karena napas hangat pria di hadapannya. Tapi, peduli apa mereka? Justru yang perlu diperhatikan detik ini adalah cara Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa ditatap intens oleh 'suami'nya, pun membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam.

Si pemegang marga Park itu hanya mampu menelan ludahnya susah payah karena –demi apapun di dunia ini– Baekhyun terlihat begitu manis di matanya. Dengan pipi dan bibir semerah delima; surai broken white yang tak berbentuk; disertai tatapan mata sayu yang menghipnotis, berhasil mendatangkan debaran tak terkontrol di dada kiri Chanyeol. Dan semakin kehilangan kontrol tatkala tangan kiri pria mungil itu membawa tangan yang lebih tinggi menuju benda yang tertindih di antara perut mereka. Sesuatu yang keras, cukup panjang, dan mengeluarkan cairan lengket berwarna putih.

"Yeol.." Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara parau dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tubuhnya merasakan setruman aneh berkat sentuhan jemari lentik Baekhyun yang berjalan menelusuri leher menuju rahang maskulinnya. Obsidian di paras tampan itu nampaknya telah terhipnotis sepenuhnya oleh si pemilik mata bak puppy yang entah sejak kapan terlihat lebih cantik daripada mereka yang berkelamin wanita. Namun itu belum apa-apa. Ketika si mungil tersenyum teramat manis padanya, kemudian mengatakan hal yang mampu membuatnya menahan napas—itulah detik saat Chanyeol kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya.

"Aku masih belum selesai~"

Maka, berlanjutlah persetubuhan itu.

Chanyeol –sekali lagi– memasukkan penisnya, kali ini dengan posisi Baekhyun yang menungging. Sekonyong-konyong, namun Baekhyun tetap menyukainya. Pria tinggi itu mencolek sisa cairan semennya yang meluber di sekitar lubang anus Baekhyun, lalu membuat pria mungil itu menjilatinya. Baekhyun tak tahu dari mana Chanyeol mendapat ide ini, tapi ia suka cara pria tinggi itu berimprovisasi. Apalagi dalam posisi menungging seperti itu, menjilati jemari panjang Chanyeol yang berlumurkan sperma, bersamaan dengan menerima hentakan kuat dari penis pria tinggi itu, jadi terasa lebih menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

Ini hal yang baru bagi keduanya.

"Ahh..oohh..Baekhh..kau sangat sempit..ashh.."

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol, dan masih fokus pada jemari 'suami'nya itu. Pria mungil itu hanya bergumam tak jelas ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang untuk mendapatkan sudut yang tepat guna meraih sweet spot-nya lagi. Well, tak membutuhkan waktu banyak bagi Chanyeol untuk menyentuh titik itu lagi. Detik saat Baekhyun mendesah hebat, Chanyeol-pun menambah kecepatan hentakannya. Begitu kuat dan akurat, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang di antara desahannya.

"Ahh..Yeolh..ahh..di–disanahh..tusuk disana lagihh.."

Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun layaknya anak yang baik. Pria tinggi itu menusuk titik itu lagi dan lagi, hanya untuk mendengar Baekhyun mendesah lebih keras dan merasakan penisnya diremas kuat lubang anal Baekhyun. Namun di tengah-tengah kenikmatan itu, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengambil jeda untuk mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun ke atas, kemudian memosisikan dirinya untuk berdiri di atas ranjang―tepat di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengerti.

Maka pria mungil itupun mengaitkan kakinya ke paha yang lebih tinggi―sekuat mungkin agar tak terlepas dari posisi Chanyeol yang menungganginya, sementara kedua tangannya ia luruskan (ke depan) membentuk pilar agar tubuh bagian depannya dapat mengimbangi kaki Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sebagai informasi, akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyukai posisi seks seperti ini. Mereka menyebutnya 'rodeo', dimana posisi berdiri Chanyeol di belakang Baekhyun terlihat seperti tengah menunggangi pria mungil itu.

Bagian terbaik dari posisi ini adalah ketika mereka sama-sama bergerak brutal untuk mencari kepuasan tersendiri, layaknya koboi yang menunggangi banteng. Perbedaannya terletak pada keintimannya. Jika seekor banteng bergerak brutal demi melemparkan sang koboi dari tubuhnya, maka gerakan brutal dari posisi sex ChanBaek bertujuan untuk menghentakkan penis Chanyeol ke prostat Baekhyun dengan cepat dan akurat. Unik? Ya, ada kenikmatan tersendiri untuk hal itu. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, pergumulan mereka bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Mungkin lebih lama dari 'rodeo' sebelumnya.

**###**

Baekhyun mencium aroma menggoda roti panggang dan irisan bacon yang baru diangkat, yang mana sukses membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Mata sipitnya terbuka perlahan, berkedip-kedip ketika sang surya menusuk penglihatannya dengan cahayanya. Dan ketika ia sadar sepenuhnya, sosok tampan Chanyeol-lah yang ia tangkap untuk pertama kali, dengan senyuman semanis sirup maple dan sebuah nampan berisikan sarapan mereka berdua.

"Breakfast in bed?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur dan senyuman jenaka. Ia memosisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk menghadap Chanyeol.

"Yup. Kau menyukainya, Nyonya Park?" Chanyeol menggoda 'suami' mungilnya.

Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir, kemudian menggeleng kuat. Mendapati kerutan di dahi yang lebih tinggi, Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tak menyeringai. "Aku lebih suka kau yang menjadi 'menu sarapan'ku~"

Hell, godaan yang benar-benar menggoda itu meraih kesuksesannya. Buktinya, wajah Chanyeol merona sampai ke telinga.

Classic Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menetralkan kegugupannya. "Mandilah setelah sarapan. Kita pergi ke apartemen kita siang ini, barang-barang kita juga sudah dipindahkan kesana."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia dan Chanyeol akan tinggal di apartemen mereka yang baru mulai hari ini. Well, apartemen itu memang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka tempati berdua. Tempatnya yang asri dan letaknya yang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya bekerja adalah nilai plus-nya. Mereka telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen untuk sementara, hanya sampai Chanyeol menyelesaikan proyek dream house (untuk Baekhyun).

Sibuk dengan pemikiran apartemen baru mereka, Chanyeol tak menyadari bahwa si pemilik mata puppy di hadapannya baru saja mendapatkan ide brilian untuk menjahilinya. Dan itu terjadi ketika Baekhyun mencondongkan kepalanya ke sisi kepala Chanyeol, lalu berbisik dengan intonasi menggoda, "Mau mandi bersama, Yeollie?"

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, debaran jantung Chanyeol meningkat hingga tiga kali lipat. Entah bagaimana, tanpa permisi otaknya menayangkan aksi 'rodeo' mereka tadi malam. Well, itu adalah seks terhebat yang pernah dialaminya. Dan jujur–

"Dan bermain 'rodeo' lagi?"

–ia menginginkannya lagi.

Baekhyun terkekeh karena intonasi polos Chanyeol yang menyembul di antara ucapan mesumnya. Well, ia tak menyangka godaannya ditanggapi seserius itu. Tapi, hell, Baekhyun akan selalu menerimanya dan –tentunya– tak keberatan meladeni Chanyeol mode agresif.

"Tentu~" Baekhyun mengecup pipi yang lebih tinggi, kemudian tersenyum manis bak bunga di musim semi. "Tapi jika prostatku bengkak, kau harus bertanggung jawab, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat layaknya bocah berumur lima. Si jangkung itu menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan ciuman di pipi Baekhyun, lalu disusul dengan senyuman bodoh di paras tampannya. "Ayo kita sarapan~"

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu mengangguk kecil menjawab ajakan si tinggi.

"Oh ya, orangtua kita sudah mengurus paspor untuk bulan madu kita." Chanyeol membuka topik baru setelah ia menelan rotinya.

"Sungguh? Apakah itu ke Hawai?"

"Ya, sesuai permintaan kita. Semuanya sudah siap, kita hanya tinggal berangkat lusa."

"Assa~" Baekhyun berseru dalam kegembiraan. "Yeol, kita harus mulai berkemas dari sekarang, oke?"

Gemas, Chanyeol mengacak surai broken white milik Baekhyun, disertai sebuah senyuman menahan tawa. Isyarat tubuh 'suami' mungilnya itu dengan jelas mengekspresikan bahwa ia benar-benar bersemangat untuk pergi berbulan madu ke Hawai. Chanyeol ingat sederet rencana yang Baekhyun tulis jika mereka benar-benar pergi ke Hawai untuk bulan madu. Meski sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih suka berbulan madu ke ke London atau Paris, tapi ia tahu benar bahwa Baekhyun sangat ingin pergi ke Hawai. Well, apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia saat melihat Baekhyun bahagia.

Jadi, pria tinggi itupun mengalah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke Hawai ya?"

"Tentu saja! Ini waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke pantai, Yeol. Dan lagi, aku baru saja membeli celana renang baru dan aku tak sabar untuk mencobanya." Bibir tipis Baekhyun tertarik membetuk sebuah seringaian yang mampu membuat pria tinggi di hadapannya menelan ludah kasar. "Kau tak mau melihatnya, hm?"

Sial.

SIAL.

S-I-A-L.

Kenapa pria mungil itu suka sekali menggodanya?! Itu membangunkan libido Chanyeol untuk segera bermain 'rodeo' di kamar mandi!

"Uh..um.." Chanyeol bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya. Matanya nyaris tak sanggup membalas tatapan si mungil, sementara tangannya menekan sesuatu yang mengembung di balik selangkangannya. "Baek, a–aku–"

"Kau mau mandi dulu sebelum menghabiskan sarapan kita?" Baekhyun menebak dengan intonasi jahil. Well, ia tahu bahwa DETIK INI, Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kesabaran untuk menumbuk prostatnya dalam posisi seks kesukaan mereka.

"B–" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Baekhyun, menampilkan rona yang telah merambat ke telinga perinya. "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Astaga, mimpi apa dia sampai bisa memiliki 'suami' sepolos dan setampan Chanyeol? Tapi, hell, Baekhyun tetap menyukainya. Jadi iapun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol ke kamar mandi. "Ayo~"

Acara mandi bersama itu memakan waktu –setidaknya– satu jam.

**###**

_**Beberapa hari kemudian..**_

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

Yoora memilih untuk memutar bola matanya sebagai tanda kejengahannya atas perkataan Baekbeom yang sama untuk kelima kalinya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang membuat pria itu mengatakan hal tersebut setiap dua menit sekali semenjak mereka sampai di bandara Incheon untuk menjemput kepulangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari Hawai, tapi yang pasti, ini sudah tak bisa diabaikan lebih lanjut.

"Baekbeom, relax. Pesawat ChanBaek akan segera sampai, kenapa kau begitu gugup, hah?"

Baekbeom mendelik ke arah Yoora. "Tak bisakah kau memanggil mereka dengan nama lengkap? 'ChanBaek' selalu membuat perasaanku tidak enak."

"Memangnya kenapa? ChanBaek itu manis." Yoora membela diri.

"Ya, manis." Jeda sejenak. "Terlalu manis, bahkan. Mengetahui adikku satu-satunya berbulan madu di Hawai bersama adikmu, membuatku membayangkan hal-hal aneh. Bulu kudukku bahkan sudah berdiri."

"Kau berlebihan. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi selain hal-hal yang sepantasnya dilakukan pasangan yang baru menikah di tempat bulan madu mereka, oke?"

Baekbeom menilik Yoora dengan pandangan curiga. "Justru yang kukhawatirkan itu kau, Yoora. Kau tidak memasukkan benda-benda aneh ke dalam koper Chanyeol'kan? Serius, aku takut kebiasaan anehmu itu turun ke adikmu yang mungkin akan berimbas pada adikku."

"Oke, pertama, kau memiliki masalah. Kedua, memangnya kau tak bisa melihat kepolosan dalam paras cantikku ini, hm?"

Baekbeom memberikan tatapan datar ketika Yoora bertingkah sok imut di hadapannya. "Sama sekali tidak." Kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan untuk mengecek apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai disana, sementara Yoora mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Tenanglah, brother complex. Aku tak memasukkan benda aneh apapun ke koper Chanyeol." Tanpa diketahui Baekbeom, seringaian sekonyong-konyong muncul di sudut bibir Yoora. "Hanya ke koper Baekhyun~"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekbeom bertanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Di saat Yoora berpikir betapa parahnya brother complex yang diderita Baekbeom, tiba-tiba ia menangkap siluet Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di kejauhan. "Oh? Itu mereka!"

Kendati kecurigaannya pada Park Yoora yang masih tertanam, Baekbeom berusaha mengalihkannya dengan menyambut adik mungilnya melalui sebuah pelukan yang erat.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana bulan madu kalian? Menyenangkan?" tanya Yoora pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sementara Baekbeom tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke kediaman Park untuk sebuah acara keluarga.

"Oh, sangat menyenangkan! Segala sesuatu yang ada disana begitu indah, terutama pantainya. Kami bahkan pergi kesana setiap sore untuk melihat matahari tenggelam."

"Aww~ manisnya!" Yoora memekik. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Baekbeom justru meringis bersamaan karena suara cempreng itu. Isyarat tubuh wanita itu penuh akan kebahagiaan rupanya. "Ah, aku jadi ingin pergi kesana juga~"

"Pergilah dengan kekasihmu, Yoora." Baekbeom berceletuk, yang mana mendapat cubitan di perut dari wanita cantik itu. Hell, itu sebuah sindiran karena pada kenyataannya Yoora sedang tidak memiliki kekasih. Sementara di sudut lain, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak melontarkan satu kata ataupun merasa aneh melihat pemandangan ini. Well, Yoora dan Baekbeom sudah mengenal satu sama lain semenjak Yoora bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Baekbeom. Terlebih setelah mengetahui adik keduanya saling mencintai, Yoora dan Baekbeom-pun menjadi teman akrab.

Saking akrabnya, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mengatai mereka pasangan kekasih―yang tentunya dibantah mentah-mentah oleh keduanya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin berterima kasih untuk 'hadiah'mu, Noona~"

Baekbeom menyipitkan matanya curiga melalui kaca spion karena perkataan adiknya. "Hadiah apa?"

"Itu–mpph!" Yoora cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Baekhyun sebelum kecurigaan Baekbeom terbukti. Tak perlu ditanya, wanita itu masih sayang nyawa.

"B–bukan apa-apa kok! Ahahaha~"

Chanyeol mendengus karena perkataan Yoora. "Apanya yang bukan apa-apa? Gara-gara obat kuat itu, aku jadi sulit klimaks, Noona! Aish, kenapa Noona memberikan benda aneh itu pada Baekhyun sih?"

BUSTED.

Yoora tak lagi memikirkan gerutuan adiknya yang (sepertinya) meminta pertanggung-jawabannya, ia justru lebih fokus pada delikan mata Baekbeom di sampingnya. Aura pembunuh menguar dengan jelas di sekitar tubuh anak sulung dari keluarga Byun itu.

Uh-oh.

Yoora merasakan firasat buruk.

**THE END**

**Pada akhirnya, Yoora sama Baekbeom muncul bareng di chapter akhir. Curhat dikit, saya sempet stuck mau mengakhiri FF ini kayak gimana (itu sebabnya saya baru apdet lagi sekarang) dan hanya ini ide terbaik yang saya dapet, jadi mian kalo gak memuaskan kalian. TAPI semoga kalian puas dengan enaena ChanBaek-nya /tersenyum penuh makna/**

**Anyway, ini bonus epilog buat kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama merotasikan matanya karena reaksi berlebihan Sehun, Jongin, dan Luhan. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di kediaman Oh untuk berbagi cerita mengenai perjalanan bulan madu ChanBaek yang indah. Namun anehnya, keributan Yoora dan Baekbeom kemarin sepertinya jauh lebih menarik perhatian teman-temannya itu.

"Tak bisakah kalian tak seheboh ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan intonasi jengah.

"Oh, astaga, Hyung dan Noona kalian benar-benar ribut di dalam mobil? Dan kalian kena semprot Baekbeom Hyung karena berusaha melerai mereka?" Luhan justru tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun, malah melayangkan pertanyaan tentang Yoora dan Baekbeom, yang mana disambut gelak tawa dari 'suami' albinonya.

"Daebak! Yoora Noona benar-benar tak pernah jera ya?! Aku salut padanya yang tahan pada amukan Baekbeom Hyung, ahahaha!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap datar ketiga teman-temannya, terutama Kim Jongin. Well, bagi pasangan yang baru menikah itu, kejadian kemarin itu tak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali karena mereka-lah yang terkena imbas dari pertengkaran tersebut. Alhasil, Baekbeom bertanya macam-macam mengenai aksi mereka di ranjang, berakhir dengan diceramahi panjang lebar, bahkan sempat mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak melakukan posisi aneh saat melakukan seks. Hell, mana bisa?

"Well, aku turut prihatin untuk kalian, kawan." ucap Jongin setelah meredakan tawanya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun―berusaha menghibur pasangan tersebut. Dan ChanBaek sudah sedikit ini untuk percaya ucapan pria berkulit tan itu.

Sedikit ini.

"Oh, maaf, biar kukoreksi ucapanku." Jongin menyeringai. "Aku senang aku bukan kalian, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berakhir dengan menatap datar Jongin.

Sialan.

Benar-benar sialan.

Itu adalah lelucon kuno yang sudah mereka tinggalkan semenjak SMA, tapi entah kenapa masih berhasil membuat dongkol sampai sekarang. Tapi jangan salah. Bukan 'Baekhyun' namanya jika ia tak bisa membalas kejahilan Jongin. Dan ia tahu benar apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Daripada itu, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak kemari? Ini hari Minggu, aku yakin dia tidak mengajar di sekolah." Baekhyun menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya, tak lupa menampilkan seringaiannya (khusus) pada Jongin. "Apa dia sedang 'sakit'?"

Dan Jongin bungkam. Ha.

Tak sulit untuk mengartikan 'sakit' dalam pertanyaan Baekhyun. Jongin tahu pria mungil itu sedang menjahilinya. Yang lebih buruknya, sepertinya Baekhyun mengetahui sesuatu di balik ketidakhadiran Kyungsoo hari ini. Diam-diam, Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Oh ya, bukankah kau bilang kau tak bisa lama-lama disini? Kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan plastik obat yang kau beli tadi?" Kejahilan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Dan Jongin semakin tersudut. Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan yang tak tahu apa-apa, lantas menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jadi," Baekhyun menegaskan setiap kata-kata dalam ucapannya, "Kyungsoo klimaks berapa kali kemarin?"

Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol melotot dalam hitungan sepersekian detik karena ucapan Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan rahang mereka yang jatuh saking tak percayanya. "YA TUHAN, KALIAN MELAKUKAN SEKS KEMARIN?!" tanya ketiganya bersamaan.

Kemudian pertanyaan beruntun yang membuat Jongin kelabakan, datang di detik berikutnya. Sementara Baekhyun dengan santai menyesap wine-nya, tentunya tanpa merasa prihatin pada nasib sahabat mesumnya itu.

Ah, pembalasan dendam itu memang manis.

**(totally) THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, yeah, it's the end.**

**Sejak awal, FF MPC memang sudah saya rencanakan untuk tidak banyak konflik dan chapter. Tapi saya beneran gak nyangka FF ini baru bisa tamat di akhir Februari 2016, padahal cuma enam chapter. Well, salahkan saja ide yang mandet, hahaha. Mengesampingkan hal itu, semoga kalian terhibur sama FF ini. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, saya bener-bener berterima kasih pada kalian yang masih mau nungguin FF ini sampe kelar (teror kalian bener-bener bekerja) dan –tentunya– kasih review juga dukungan buat saya.**

**Dan karena judul FF-nya 'Marrying Prince Charming' yang berarti lanjutan dari 'Finding Prince Charming' dengan main-casts ChanBaek, saya hanya memfokuskan enaena ChanBaek aja. Jadi yang minta NC KaiSoo, maaf gak bisa saya kabulkan. Oh ya, hari ini saya apdet bareng RedApplee, you may check her FF as well :) Well, bacotannya gak akan banyak-banyak, jadi saya akhiri sampai disini.**

**So, last review for MPC?**


End file.
